Old friends return
by Ida Mirei
Summary: Old friends and old... enemies return to Los Angeles and bring new troubles for the Fox.  In the Disney's story Diego didn't had much luck with women. This is mainly the story to make up for it.
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks for IcyWaters, who read and corrected the text!  
__The name "Pulido" is the same as in first novel by by Johnston McCulley, but neither the family, nor the girl in my story have nothing in common with the Pulidos from "The Curse of Capistrano".  
__Of course I own nothing. _

* * *

My respected father is so predictable, I could write his diary for him two weeks in advance. When at the beginning of June he announced that we are going to have guests for a few weeks, although he tried to hide satisfaction, I could see from the excited glitter in his eyes that at least one of these guests will be a young, pretty, unmarried girl. And that the girl is from the good, old family, which lands probably lay in the neighborhood of ours. Considering that, it was not difficult to find out who our mysterious guests would be.

"So, Don Ignacio Pulido has decided to return from Mexico with his daughter?" I asked innocently.

Father looked a bit irritated for a moment – I spoilt him the surprise. But then he only waved his hand. "Yes, and their house was uninhabited for so long, that it needs to be renovated and cleaned up. They want to see to it, and are going to stay with us in the meantime."

"Ah, good news then. We must have the guest rooms prepared." I deliberately not asked about the daughter and waited for my father to bring up the subject.

"Yes, please, see to it, Diego. Oh, and they are coming with Rosa's fiancé, but he will be staying in the tavern."

Now I was surprised. No secret plans of marrying me off this time? I looked at my father, but he only smiled with satisfaction and left the room. I was sure he was hiding something – well, time will bring the answer...

One week later we waited for the carriage from Monterey on a sunny, dusty plaza of Los Angeles. One question was troubling me since our first talk about the Pulidos and finally I asked: "Isn't Rosa too young to marry? How did it happened, that such little girl is already engaged?"

My father laughed. "She is not a little girl anymore, Diego! You last saw her no less than ten years ago. In fact, she should have been married long ago, and that worries her father a lot."

"Worries? Why?" I calculated quickly. Indeed, it was ten years since they had moved to Mexico, because of weak health of Senora Pulido. She was too weak to lead a difficult life in a small pueblo. When she died, father and daughter stayed in the city for the girl's education. Apparently, Senor Pulido wanted also to find the husband for his daughter – and has succeeded.

"Well, she is not getting any younger! And so aren't you, Diego! You should also finally find a decent wife. You are my only son, you are responsible for maintaining the de la Vega name!"

Oh, no, not again. My fault, this time I gave him the occasion to start that topic.

Since my father discovered my second life, the night escapades as _el Zorro_, our life in the hacienda was almost perfect. He was so proud of me! He helped me – me as Diego – to hide my secrets, and he beamed each time when he saw me as Zorro. We shared the joy of fighting and together celebrated the victories. All these father and son jokes and talks... almost perfect. Almost – because I still hadn't fulfilled one of his expectations: to marry and bring to life little de la Vegas, who would secure the future of our name and land.

My dear father – he just couldn't understand that some things are impossible when you are a black fox, reigning in the darkness of Californian nights. How could I take the woman's heart and life, when each night, when I ride as _el Zorro_, can be my last one? I can be shot, stabbed or caught and publicly executed. And my wife would be a widow of an outlaw, a convicted bandit. No, I could never burden any women with such fate.

On the other hand, I could try to marry and continue my double life without sharing it with my wife, but it would not be easy. And it would not be even more difficult to find love as Diego de la Vega. Marriage, yes. There are many women who would gladly marry the de la Vega heir, even without serenades under their windows... But not love. Spanish women love men like Zorro – brave and dashing. Not easy-going, polite scholars, as Diego.

Not that I didn't try. Anna Maria... I fell in love with her in spite of any reason. I could do anything for her, if she agreed to be mine... Well, Diego could do anything for her. But she cared only for Zorro. And Zorro – there are some things that _el Zorro _cannot do even for love...

To be short: I promised her we will meet again, she promised to wait for me - but the girls in California have no patience when it comes to the lovelife. I heard that she was engaged with some young caballero from western California, with a great future and even greater wealth. It hurt, so I think I really loved her, but what could I do? _Buena suerte, mi querida_, I don't think we will see each other again.

I sink into my thoughts until the carriage arrived. Then I had to put aside my worries, as we hurried to welcome our guests.

Senor Pulido hadn't changed a bit, but when I saw Rosa, at first I didn't recognize her. Indeed, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman. Very beautiful – and quite aware of her beauty. I helped her to get out of the carriage and when I put her on the ground, she was still leaning on my shoulders. I thought that she is doing it a bit too long, when I realized that she cannot let me go because I am still keeping her. I quickly released her and – to hide the impression she made on me – looked for her fiancé. I found the young man with an angry expression on his face just behind me. Apparently he wanted to help the senorita to get out as well – and I overtook him, without even noticing it.

My father noticed everything, judging from the satisfied smile on his face.

Luckily Senor Pulido started the presentation – and that gave me the time to gather my thoughts:

"Senores, allow me... May I introduce Don Carlos Conti from Mexico, who will accompany us for a few weeks... Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega, our closest friends from Los Angeles, who were so kind to invite us to stay with them, until our hacienda will be prepared..."

"And Diego was my dearest childhood friend," Rosa said merrily. She had a beautiful, joyful voice. "I longed so much to visit all the places where we used to play! On our way we saw this little lake near the King's road – you remember, Diego? Our small battle with Miguel? You both were so covered with mud, that your parents couldn't recognize you!"

Ah, yes. I remembered. Miguel threw a bit of mud on her, she hit him, he tried to hit her back, I have broken his nose – or something like this. Only that I didn't remember it was her. In my memories it was Chiquita, daughter of Benito Montez, from the Monterey.

"I hope we will be able to make your stay in hacienda equally entertaining, even if there will be no mud involved," I answer smiling.

Don Ignatio and my father laughed, Don Carlos was getting more and more gloomy, but she continued: "I wouldn't mind it! I enjoyed everything in Los Angeles, and I am so happy I have returned! Oh Diego, do you remember what you said to me, when I was leaving?"

That was the problem. I remembered quite well – although I wouldn't like to quote it now aloud. If I recall it correctly, I said that she is the loveliest and the dearest girl in the world, that I will miss her, think of her, that I hope she will not forget me... as for any seventeen-year-old I was quite outspoken, but now I cannot find the words. I begin to play with my ear – as always when I am embarrassed. Luckily I hear a familiar voice:

"Senores, senorita! I am Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, acting commandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles! It is my duty to ask you a few questions and check your luggage!"

Long live the brave soldiers of the King – arriving just in time to rescue me...

Later that day, when Don Carlos returned to the pueblo, our guests went to their rooms to rest, and my father and I finally sat alone in the library, I couldn't resist and asked: "Father... None of them ever mentioned that Rosa and Senor Conti are actually betrothed..."

"Well, officially they aren't – yet. But he had already proposed, and Don Ignatio supports him strongly. So it is only the matter of time. However," added my father, suddenly very mysterious, "I heard that Rosa is not very fond of this man. But what can the poor girl do, if that is the wish of her father, she will have to obey..."

I had to do my best in order not to laugh aloud. So, that is the trap! Clever, clever father! He will try to appeal to my compassion and make me rescue the lady in distress, get rid of the unwanted suitor, and then of course marry her myself... I am sorry, father, but it is me, who is the most cunning member of the de la Vega family. And I learnt to be cautious with young women, who you invite to our house...


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were quite similar. We spent almost all of the time with the Pulido family. My father helped Don Ignatio in his hacienda, and I entertained Rosa and Don Carlos. Good, that there was no work for Zorro in those days, as it would be quite difficult for me to find a private moment and play in black.

I would have never thought that welcoming one's childhood friend returning after the years would be so time-consuming. According to her wish, we visited all the places Rosita remembered. I didn't recall that they were so many. Have we really ever reached Capistrano and Santa Barbara? It was very reckless of me to take a little girl for such long escapades. Now I have to pay the penalty. All these trees we climbed, lakes we swam, stones we played with seem to be uncountable. And all these stories she recalls and gladly relates...

"You must have been quite active youths!" grumbled Don Carlos through clenched teeth.

"There is not much to do in Los Angeles." I answered peaceably.

Those days must have been quite difficult for him. Don Ignatio wanted him to help in the renovation of the hacienda, but he never risked letting Rosa and me ride on our excursions alone. As a result, he was only undermining the backing of his potential father-in-law and didn't to seem to gain the favors of my pretty friend. I personally would gladly go to help my father, and leave them alone, but whenever I tried to offer him my company, Rosa reminded with disappointed face about some escapade I promised her. My father of course immediately replied that he didn't need my assistance, so I had no choice.

Evenings weren't different. We usually sat all together in the sala or on the patio and I would play the piano or the guitar. I could play them to dance, but Rosa preferred to sit near me and listen, so I had to sing her something. I wanted to sing some merry English songs by which all can play and clap their hands – but when my repertoire of that kind of tunes was finished, I had to sing her something more… let's say: Californian. She beamed and looked so lovely, that I never finished with one song.

Don Carlos certainly didn't enjoy it as we did. He sat silent in the far corner of the room and looked at me with such a dark, gloomy expression on his face, that I would certainly be scared off - if I could be afraid of darkness.

"Bravo Diego! You are really skilled singer. Do I guess properly, that you spend most of your time practicing?" he asks mockingly, with clear intention to offend me.

"There is not much to do in Los Angeles." I answer again with cheerful smile, pretending not to notice the hostility in his voice.

No senor, I am sorry. You will not gain the senorita by the spectacular duel with me. I do not fight.

Finally all stories are told, all stones and lakes are visited and properly honored. Then we went to the pueblo, where Sergeant Garcia welcomed me with a wistful glance. Poor sergeant, the last days must have been very dry for him...

To make up for it we went to the tavern and I gladly listened to all the gossips our sergeant has to say (not that I hadn't heard them earlier from Bernardo...). And then our beautiful companion noticed this nice poster, with the name I have chosen for my _alter ego_ long ago – and the price of 2000 pesos for capture "dead or alive".

"Zorro? The Fox? Who is he?" she asked.

"You don't know, senorita?" exclaimed Sergeant Garcia. "He is the most famous bandit in the whole California! He rides in the night, in mask and black cape, on the magnificent black horse and protects the people from violence and injustice!"

Thank you, dear sergeant. Perhaps next time when you see me "in mask and black cape" you will congratulate me? I'm afraid I will instead hear "after him, after him!" once more. Not that I would mind congratulations.

"So is he the bandit, or the hero? And who is he fighting with?"

"Well, bandits, thieves and... other bandits... and... uh... tax collectors... lancers..." Sergeant Garcia finishes rather weakly.

"And you cannot catch him? And do not know who he is?"

"No, senorita. He always wears the mask."

"Well, you must look for someone with inclination to bad lectures! Black cape, black horse! Only a ham actor would choose such a dramatic image for himself!" laughed Rosa.

My sweet lady, you have really hurt me! What is wrong with black? Would you like me to hide in shadows wearing – let's say – a green caballero suit and white sombrero? Sergeant Garcia was equally outraged by her remark and started to protest.

However in that moment two strangers entered the tavern and my attention was distracted. In the moment I saw them, alarm rang in my head. Trouble. There will be trouble with them soon. The conversation on the bad taste in clothes of my _alter ego_ was getting more and more interesting, but I stopped listening and watched them carefully behind my glass.

Soon Sergeant Garcia noticed them also and immediately approached them with his usual "acting-commandate-few questions-and luggage" talk. To my surprise, they answered politely. Two vaqueros from the mountain village Santa Chiara, searching for better jobs and better entertainment. Nothing strange. There may be not much to do in Los Angeles, but even less was in Santa Chiara. And in two days we will have a fiesta of Nuestra Senora de la Paz, there will be many visitors in Los Angeles.

They didn't pay attention to us, until we wanted to leave the tavern. I stayed by the table a little longer, searching for a few more pesos for a pretty Maria. My companions were already near the exit, when Rosa stopped to read my favorite search warrant once again. She was wearing some simple – and a little dusty – dress this morning and a simple – although very becoming - hair-do this morning, so in fact at first glance she could appear as the common vaquero's daughter. The two wanderers from Santa Chiara must have got that impression and apparently didn't notice Don Carlos – or maybe they didn't want to notice him?

Anyway, when she stopped to read the poster, one of them called to her: "Such a pretty woman doesn't have to catch banditos to get the money! Sit and drink with us, _bonita_, and you will see that there are things in which we are better than the fox!"

Don Carlos charged on them roaring something like: "How dare you to insult the Spanish woman, you scoundrels!"

I moved quickly toward them as well, although I wasn't sure whom should I… uh... calm down first. The vaqueros faced him with challenging gestures, but Don Carlos managed to thump that one who accosted Rosa, so that he fell on the floor. The second one was just about to attack. I tried to get between them and stop the tussle before it would get worse, but the vaqueros misunderstood my gesture, thinking – how wrongly – that I am Senor Conti's friend.

"Onto them!" shouted the first one, gathering himself from the floor and throwing himself on Don Carlos, while the second one attacked me. He moved so quickly that I barely noticed the knife in his hand. What could I do? Only run away, of course! I jumped back, but so clumsy that I tripped on the table. I fell on the floor and - accidentally - knocked my opponent so that he fell also. I was even more clumsy - in a vain attempt to regain my balance I grabbed the chair, but only overturned it so unhappily, that it hit the vaquero directly in the head and he lost his conscious. And that was all - fun over.

Don Carlos however fought like a lion, like a real caballero... he and his opponent were now at the plaza, rolling in the dust and pummeling, to the great delight of the gathered crowd. I was however a bit worried – the fight looked quite dangerous and could end in a tragedy, if anyone of them would be unnecessarily wounded or even killed. I run to Sergeant Garcia, who stared at them with the others lancers.

"I am sorry Sergeant, but don't you think that you should stop them? It is not a duel, only a fight in the middle of the plaza, the peace of the pueblo is threatened."

"You think so, Don Diego? Then I must intervene!" The good sergeant jumped and tried to separate the fighters, but was only kicked by one of them and landed on the ground.

Well, it seems that if you want have anything done in this pueblo, you just have to do it yourself. I waved for Corporal Reyes and Bernardo and while they catch the vaquero, I grabbed Don Carlos. We pulled our fighters aside. Don Carlos was furious, he tried to break free, but I kept his arms from behind. It must look quite funny – I am taller, and he hanged in the air like a little kitten. I could see that Rosa was laughing, although she tried to hide it. When I thought that he had cooled down and let him go, he turned and tried to punch me. I ducked and he felt on the ground so awkwardly, that he hit some forgotten boards and lost conscious.

Finally quiet. My first thoughts run to Rosa, but she seems to be fine – and looks neither offended, nor scared.

"Don Diego!" Sergeant Garcia runs to rescue me, "are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, sergeant. I managed to avoid their punches."

"I must admit Don Diego, that you are quite dangerous when you avoid the punches. They are both unconscious."

"Well sergeant, if someone doesn't know how to fight, he must at least know how to dodge." I laughed.

I knelt near Don Carlos to wake him, but Rosa gently touched my arm and pulled me aside:  
"Let me do it. It will be better if my face is the first thing he sees, not yours."

It is the first time I notice her touch. Her hand seems to be so warm, that it is almost intoxicating.

Rosa waked her unfortunate suitor and Don Carlos slowly gathered himself from the ground. When he noticed me, his eyes burnt with such hate and fury that I was surprised. I guess that it was not because of the fight - only because, when he was a little stunned, he didn't manage to hide his true feelings.

"Don't you ever try to stay in my way, de la Vega, or else..."

"I was merely trying to help," I answered calmly, but not as friendly as I intended. There was something in him I didn't expect, something that I didn't not like very much.

"You helped two scoundrels that offended the lady! Had it not been because of you..."

"Had it not been because of him, either you, or this vaquero would be dead now, and any of these deaths wouldn't delight me," Rosa interrupted him, her voice strong and cold. And here I thought she is nothing but sweetness and charm... It is definitely a day of surprises.

Don Carlos turned now towards her, and I definitely do not like the way he did it. I moved gently between them, just to remind him about my presence, nothing else - but it must have looked as something different, as Rosa put calmingly her hand on my arm.

I am again totally distracted by her touch.

In that moment my father and Don Ignatio entered the plaza, and saw the whole picture: gathered crowd, two vaqueros, one still unconscious, the second one kept by lancers, Don Carlos in a battle posture in front of me and pale Rosa. Don Ignatio wanted to intervene, but my father stopped him. I realized that he hoped for a confrontation between me and Don Carlos, and it immediately cooled me down. I withdrawn a little, just to show to Carlos that he is the winner - the bravest caballero in the whole - small - pueblo and smiled as friendly as I was used to:

"Such unpleasant situations may leave bad impressions if they are not quickly washed with a just amount of wine. Why don't we go back to the tavern - and invite Don Ignatio and my father? And of course our brave sergeant, who once more had to risk his life, protecting the law and peace in the pueblo?"

Good sergeant Garcia reminded himself then that the law and order has been distorted. At first he wanted to arrest all the participants of the incident, but I managed to persuade him that it was not the best idea, because he would also have to arrest me – and then who would invite him for a glass of wine? And if we were free, I thought it was only just that the vaqueros would be free also. Don Carlos tried to object, but as it is me, who buys the wine for Sergeant Garcia, military verdicts in Los Angeles are usually to my liking. So the vaqueros were allowed to go their way. When the one struck by me regained his conscious, he behaved quite calm, but looked at us with a quiet threat. When they left the plaza, I silently gave Bernardo the sign to follow them.

Older dons were very discontent with that little affair. Don Ignatio behaved as if was the fault of his daughter and rebuked her so harshly that she had tears in her eyes. I tried to defend her, but I was in disgrace as well, because I didn't let the vaqueros be punished properly - and for Don Ignatio it probably would mean the no less than the gallows. Only Don Carlos is the spotless warrior. My father sat in gloomy silence and I could read in his face that he regreted the lost opportunity. Certainly he hoped for a moment that de la Vegas, temper would take over me and I will confront Don Carlos, taking his place by the side of Don Ignatio's daughter.

Well, I hope there will be one benefit from this adventure. I hope that now, when Rosa saw me so clumsy, so weak and passive, it will be the end of this little crush she has on me. It was sweet, but... unnecessary and troublesome. I cannot deny the impression she makes on me, so I would prefer not to be tempted again.

After that adventure we invited Sergeant Garcia to dine with us at the hacienda. The conversation was rather gloomy - until Senor Pulido started to ask about _el Zorro_.

"What makes this man so unique? He is an outlaw and yet everyone in this pueblo seems to love him. And how is it possible that he manages to keep his identity hidden for so long? That he is never caught and unmasked?"

I scarcely voice my opinion when it comes to Zorro - no one is a just judge in his own case... And my father also is very carful with his words. So, the task of praising the Fox went to our dear sergeant...

"Senor, that man is a real hero! He is brave, cunning and agile. His horse is faster than wind. And he always knows the troubles in the pueblo. Every oppressed man can count on his help - and he never fails!"

And do not forget, my dear sergeant, that you can always count on him when you need someone to invite you for a sip of wine...

"Nevertheless, sergeant," I stop him, although reluctantly, "he indeed is an outlaw, there is price on his head, and one day you will get it!"

"Oh yes, Don Diego, I will! But," the languorous face of Sergeant Garcia clouded, "after the day I will catch him, I will not feel so safe as before..."

"It may be fancy to sneak in shadows with the sword," Rosa suddenly took voice, "but grown up men have other ways to serve the society. To serve with their knowledge and wisdom, not tricks. As Diego, for example."

I choked on the wine I was just drinking. Diego de la Vega is rarely compared to Zorro, and even if, the result is never to his favour. "Thank you, Rosita, but I must admit that in troublesome times such as these we have now, men with swords are of better use."

"I don't think you really believe it! If you did, you would take one yourself."

I wanted to mumble something about my lack of experience, but luckily in that moment my clumsy Bernardo, who just entered the sala, broke a pot, drawing everyone's attention. I jumped to help him gather the remains and he quickly made two signs: "talk" and "Zorro" and ran away to the patio.

"Poor Bernardo, he is so embarrassed! And it was only the old clay pot! I must show him, that everything is all right," I explain and run after him, hearing my father talking something about the great attachment his son has to the goofy deaf-mute servant.

When we were outside, he started to picture with his hands. Two vaqueros. Talk. Don Carlos. Anger. Revenge? Woman. Oh, Rosa. Stunt. Capture? But then something more. Four people. They have friends? Four strangers? No, together six. So, our vaqueros from Santa Chiara have four more friends and together want revenge on Don Carlos. And on Rosa.

"Do you know when?" I ask anxiously.

Bernardo points the sun and then the horizon. So tonight.

When I return to sala, dinner is almost finished and Don Ignatio already decided to go to his house and spend his first night there. Don Carlos says he will go with him and Rosa, and then take her back to the de la Vega hacienda, as it is still in no condition for a woman to sleep in Pulido's rancho. He says strongly "I will go with Rosa" and throw me a challenging glance. Obviously I am excluded from this escapade. Well, I will not insist to accompany them. Who could oppose the hero of the plaza? And it happens so, that I may like to probe my tasteless black clothes tonight. However...

"Maybe you should take a few of our vaqueros with you? This man who attacked us in the pueblo may want to take revenge..." Why do I have to be so fair? I could keep the whole play for myself and let him be humiliated with the rescue from Zorro.

Luckily Don Carlos in blinded with his pride: "They didn't attack us, only me and Rosa. And I do not need vaqueros to protect her and me."

Very well, senor, just don't complain I didn't warn you. My noble Don Carlos, with each minute I dislike you more and more! Do I foresee the big "Z" on your fancy suit? Stop, stop, Diego! Grown up men do not behave so... Although it is tempting...

Later that night I keep watch near the Pulido hacienda. Wind struggles with my cape and I can feel Tornado shiver with excitement. It's been a long time since he had an occasion to ride with me through the night.

"I missed it too, my friend," I whisper, and he understands.

Finally a little carriage leaves the hacienda, heading to the da la Vega rancho. I follow them, hidden in shadows of the mountain. In such moments I feel that I am who I was born to be. No one sees me, but I see everything. No one expects me, when I sneak in darkness. I am the Fox.

And I see six men lurking in trees. Three of them attack the carriage. I have my pistol ready, but I leave them to Don Carlos. If I am not mistaken, he will be able to cope with them - especially when after the short fight they run away - and that idiot follows them, leaving Rosa alone in the carriage. Then the other three approach her. She has a pistol and shoots - bravely but rather unsuccessfully, as she only wounds one of them in the arm. It maddens them even more. However, by that time I am already by the carriage.

The whip is such a useful, comfortable weapon. Fighting with the sword would be much too honorable for such scoundrels. The whip is quick, has a long distance - I almost do not have to move. And it is painful. Soon they run away in the darkness, yelling with pain. Good. Next time when they will arrive to the new pueblo, they will behave themselves.

Rosita stays near the carriage, very pale and tense. She must be frightened, but she does her best not to show it.

"It is all right, senorita - you are safe now. Your companion will be all right as well. They only wanted to pull him away from you."

"Gracias, senor," she says with a voice that almost doesn't tremble. Almost.

"Come on, senorita, I will take you to the de la Vega hacienda." I reach my hand to help her get on Tornado. To my surprise she refuses.

"No thank you. But if you could go to the hacienda and tell don Diego that I am here... I will gladly wait."

My sweet lady, so you want me to ride to the cave, change my clothes, run to the hacienda and then ride back? And leave you here alone for at least an hour?

"I am sorry, senorita, it would be too dangerous to leave you here. Please – you may trust me."

"I will not go any where with you!" She folds her hands and sits on the carriage.

"Senorita, por favor..."

"Go away and leave me alone!" she almost screams.

My pretty but not-so-sweet-anymore friend, I didn't know you have such temper... I am loosing my patience as well, so without further discussion I grab her and pull on the saddle. At first she tries to break free, but then sits stiff as the offended queen. When we reach the hacienda and I want to put her on the ground, instead of "thank you" I get only a strong slap in the face. I am so surprised that I do not manage to dodge it. Then she runs to the hacienda without even a glance back.

Not that I am vain, but most women in Los Angeles and Monterey would be delighted with a night ride with _el Zorro_. I stay stunned in the darkness before the hacienda for a moment, before I jump to look for Don Carlos. It would really be a shame if our hero would get lost in the darkness…

I found him near the empty carriage, quite panicked, I must admit. "Oiga, senor!" I shout. "Your friend is safe in the de la Vega hacienda! Next time watch your lady first, and then seek revenge!"

He is furious and mumbles something that definitely doesn't sound like "thank you".

Now I have to rush to the cave. Tornado is delighted and flies faster than wind.

When I am finally in the hacienda, I can already hear the loud voices. I enter the sala - in my fancy blue nightgown of course, and with my hair disheveled, as if I have been just awakened - and I find myself in the middle of the hellish wrangle. The main source of the noise in my father, who reprimands Don Carlos for being reckless and stupid. Don Carlos has not much for his defense, but nevertheless he shouts in the air something about the honor of the caballero. Rosa looks like she embodies Fury and shouts at Don Carlos something about incompetent defenders, leaving her in the hands of bandits of the night. I am not sure, if her last word weren't referring to me.

"Diego! Finally you are here! Diego please, ask him to leave!"

"Whom, Don Carlos? But why, for God's sake? What happened!"

"I just want him to leave!" she screams and I have an unpleasant feeling of deja vu.

"Ugh... Don Carlos," I turn toward him, "maybe you really should to go to Don Ignatio, and tell him what happened?"

At first he wants to oppose, but then I can see the idea of telling Don Ignatio his version of the evening comes to his mind. It wouldn't be good for him if someone else would first tell the father of his sweetheart about his recklessness.

He bids quickly farewell and leaves. Then Rosa suddenly becomes quiet and says gently to my father: "Don Alejandro, please... I would like to talk to Diego alone for a moment."

"But my child, it is not proper..."

"Only ten minutes, please..."

I sign him silently to go. After all, the very same evening I have been with her alone for at least half an hour. My father leaves, and I ask her: "Will you tell me now, what happened?"

We sit in the candlelight and she is now so quiet, sweet and fragile - nothing of this enraged spitfire I saw a few minutes ago. She tells me what happened, and this time she tells me how scared she was, how scared she still is… I want to console her, assure her, that I would never let anyone to hurt her… I almost touch her, when I regain my reason.

"You shouldn't be so harsh with Don Carlos," I say instead, "he really cares for you, even if he is a little reckless sometimes."

If I wanted to change the mood, I have chosen the words perfectly. Rosa jumps and blows with anger: "Don Carlos! When he rushed after those men and I saw the others approaching, I thought that the best use of my one cartridge would be to shoot at his empty head!"

I have to smile.

"After our dinner conversation I thought you believe in diplomatic ways of solving problems?"

"I neither do, nor don't believe in diplomacy, I believe in you, Diego. I am sure that if you have chosen the peaceful way of life, you must have had the good reason to do so."

She says it with such calm trust! I think that if I would tell her now that I am the black rider who has deceived the whole pueblo for almost two years now, she would only answer with her soft voice: "I understand, Diego. You must have had the good reason to do so." My heart melts and I desperately try to change the subject.

"Do you really want to marry Don Carlos?"

"I do not, but my father insists on it. All of my friends have had families long ago. I had many occasions to marry in Mexico. My father was very patient with me, but now his patience is over. I pleaded with him to return to Los Angeles, before I make my decision, but he will not let me to hold off any longer.

"But why he? Have you not met in Mexico anyone, whom you would like better than Don Carlos?"

"No Diego, I have never met in Mexico anyone, whom I would like better, than..." she hesitates and raises on me her lovely eyes, now so soft and pleading, like a little kitten...

Please, my sweet friend, please just don't tell me that you have been waiting for me all these years... because there is nothing I could do with such confession. I am looking for the right words, but she lowers her head and first breaks the silence.

"Do you know Diego, that you always play with you ear, when you are embarrassed and do not know what to say?"

She pretends to be calm and cheerful, but I can clearly hear the disappointment and tears in her voice. I want to ask her to forgive me, but she whispers quickly: "I am sorry, Diego... Don't be angry with me," and runs away.

The next day she didn't leave her room for the whole day, but during supper Don Ignatio confided to my father, that he soon hopes to finally announce the betrothal of his daughter and Don Carlos. Rosa asked for a few more days to consider the decision, but she promised not to hold off too long and follow her father wishes.

My father congratulated him, but was rather quiet and sad that evening. So did I.

I have again the feeling that I lost something important, maybe even very important. Later that night I stay alone in my cave, keeping black mask and cape in my hand, and trying to remember that they were worth it...

* * *

_Next chapters coming soon... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"It has been a great pleasure to talk to you, Don Diego, but now I really have to go," bumbled Sergeant Garcia.

No wonder – we have been drinking for two hours. This time I had no hidden goal in inviting him, I just felt a bit off the weather and needed some company. Of course he couldn't resist my invitation, so we both enjoyed the wine quite eagerly and I felt a bit foolish myself.

"Well, I am not going to keep you any longer, my dear sergeant. I know that there are still a lot of preparations to be done, before the fiesta."

"Oh yes! I have to prepare the soldiers to the parade, then talk to Padre Benitez about the celebration on the plaza... And there are so many strangers who come for the fiesta, I have to make sure that there will be no brawls in the evening."

"I am sure you will be able to make all them behave properly!" I pat his arm with such zest, that Bernardo sends me disapproving glance.

"Well, personally, I am not so sure, Don Diego," whispers Sergeant Garcia, as if he was confiding a great secret. "I am quite worried that I am not as observant as I used to be."

"You cannot be serious, Sergeant! How possibly could you come to such conclusion?"

"It is about these vaqueros who attack your friends, Don Diego."

"But why? It happened outside the pueblo, you couldn't possibly know that they are planning to set a trap!"

"Yes, but the problem is that there were six of them! And in the town I noticed only two!"

"Well, maybe they have been waiting..." I stop and froze. Suddenly I feel absolutely sober and alert. If they came together form Santa Chiara, why would only two go to the tavern? Why would the others wait near the pueblo – if they were only vaqueros, searching for entertainment? How could I have not thought about it earlier? Do I now need Sergeant Garcia to open my eyes? "That's a very good observation, thank you, Sergeant!"

"Eee... excuse me Don Diego, but what exactly are you thanking me for?"

"Well... for being such a watchful protector of our safety, of course!"

"It is my duty, Don Diego! Now I must leave to see to the preparations." Sergeant Garcia, full of wine and pride, flexed his breast and left the tavern in very decided, even if a little groggy, steps.

I started to think. No, it must have not been an accident that those men affronted Rosa. They must have seen that she is accompanied by Don Carlos and me, so they have been looking for a quarrel on purpose. But why? Six strangers came to Los Angeles, yet only two of them entered the pueblo – and started a scrimmage. So, someone must have planned it and sent them. But why?

"There are only three possible reasons," I whispered to Bernardo, when nobody looked at us. "They are either after Don Carlos, or Rosa, or me."

Bernardo shrugged his shoulders and suggested that my explanation wasn't of much value.

"Patience, my friend! I am sure that we will soon solve the riddle." I laughed and we headed for the exit.

And in fact we did, even sooner that I expected – because after a few steps a man with mugs of wine in his hands bumped into Bernardo, splitting the wine around on us.

"Watch your steps, you idiot! Are you blind! You destroyed my suit!" he shouted at Bernardo and tried to hit him. I saw his two companions rising from the table, and immediately recognized one of them. Well, maybe not exactly his face, but the marks that my whip left on his face two days before. So, these were the mysterious companions who were left near the town - and now paid a visit to search for troubles of their own. And there could be only one reason, connecting insult to Rosa and attack on Bernardo – me.

"I am sorry, senor," I said as politely as I could, moving Bernardo aside, "but my servant can neither hear nor speak. He is not too dexterous either. Please – take it to clean your jacket!" I tossed him a coin with friendly smile, but he didn't give up and grabbed my arm.

"Your servant insulted me, senor!"

Any _haciendado_ would now undoubtedly hit the vaquero for such a behavior. Any – but not me.

"Insulted? He didn't do it on purpose. Now, what else do you want for the stained suit? Buy yourself a wine on my account and let's finish with it!" I laugh a bit dismissive, move his hand aside and leave the tavern without paying further attention.

But then I returned for my gloves, that I – accidentally of course – left on the counter and catch a few words he said to his companions. "What else? I did my best to provoke him."

Very interesting.

"Now there are only two possibilities," I said to Bernardo, when we already sat in the carriage. "Either they want to provoke me, because they think I cannot fight, or because they suspect I can. In the first case, they want something from Diego de la Vega, in the second, they want to try to catch Zorro."

This time Bernardo has drawn in the air a big question mark and then pointed at our stained clothes.

"I know, I know. Before we continue the investigation we have to change. Well, I even think that it would be wise to take some spare clothes for the fiesta tonight, just in case we have another such accident. And black would be perfect, if we are afraid of stains, don't you think?" I winked to Bernardo and he nodded eagerly.

* * *

When my father sees us, he is rather discontent and doesn't even try to hide it:

"What happened? Was it not enough to drink the wine – did you have to bath in it?"

"Don't be so fast in your judgment, Father. We had a little adventure." I tell him quickly what happened. I can see that he got a little anxious.

"I do not recall anyone who would have the reasons to attack de la Vegas so treacherously, so I think it is somebody who is after Zorro and suspects you. But who?"

"Do not know yet, Father, but I will try to find out. Perhaps tonight, during the fiesta."

"Be careful, please. Oh, I must admit that it was wise of you not to get provoked by their attempts, although by your behavior in the plaza two days ago you probably lost your chances by Rosa."

"I cannot loose the girl I didn't try to win, Father," I reminded him quietly, but my remark obviously angered him.

"And that is the point, Diego! You do not even try! Don't you remember that you have certain responsibilities?"

"Father..."

"You are reckless and irresponsible, whereas..."

"Father, please – we have got guests." I pointed at arriving Senor Pulido with his daughter and Don Carlos - the latter especially delighted by the reprimand I was receiving from my father.

"Don Diego, isn't it too early for such a... appearance" – he pointed maliciously at my wine-stained clothes. "The fiesta starts in the evening, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Don Carlos. You are very observant. However, I am delighted to see you so early. I am relieved that this time you had more luck with accompanying the senorita to the hacienda. Now please excuse me, I must take care of my... appearance." I smiled, bowed to Rosa and left.

Don Carlos sometimes reminds me of my old good friend _Commandante_ Monastario – he was equally easy to drive mad...

* * *

Fiesta of Santa Maria del Cielo in Los Angeles is one of the most important days in the whole year for its citizens. There is everything that souls and bodies of good Californians could wish: procession through the streets, when the most noble and meritorious citizens carry the holy statue (which means that from the de la Vega family it is Don Alejandro, not his incompetent son, who has this honor); celebration on the plaza; military procession (ah, if you could see how bravely Sergeant Garcia looked in his parade uniform!); and then of course drinking, singing and dancing till the morning.

My father and Don Ignatio returned quite early to the hacienda, but we stayed in the tavern with the others. Rosa was rather quiet. Don Carlos behaved as if she was already his official fiancé, which made me feel a bit... nostalgic, but I did my best to appear that I enjoy the evening. I did not have to pretend very much, when the tavern dancer pulled my attention. That girl is indeed a beauty and her dance so fiery! I tossed her a few coins, so she rewarded me with a stunning smile and even more stunning dance. Bernardo had to tap my back a few times before I noticed that he wants to show me someone.

There were the three men from Santa Chiara so interested into provoking Senor de la Vega into fight this morning. I forget the dancer and Don Carlos and, unnoticed in the crowd, left the tavern. In the dark stables I changed my clothes quickly, and then waited quietly, observing the entrance to the tavern.

It didn't take long. Apparently, our vaqueros didn't come here for entertainment, as they left the tavern quite sober, looking around, as if they were searching for someone. Soon they gave up and headed for the outskirts of the pueblo. I followed them, sneaking in the shadows. It wasn't easy, as they were all eyes. Their caution made me even more eager to get to know them better...

They entered the dark house at the end of the pueblo. I scrambled quietly to the first floor and then jump through the window. The floor was empty, so I could sneak undisturbed to the stairs, from where I had a perfect observation point, myself being hidden in the darkness.

Downstairs, five men were sitting around the table. There were only two candles, but even in their dim light I can see that two of them had quite spectacular whip marks on their faces. I could assume that these are the same men who attack Rosa's carriage. I wondered where the last one was, but soon I was absorbed by their conversation.

"He just disappeared. There were plenty of people in the tavern, we lost sight of him only for a moment, and then his place was just empty," told one of them.

"Does it matter? We tried him twice, we don't have to do it once more."

"You are right," said one, who seemed to be the leader. I noticed with satisfaction, that he belonged to those marked by me. "We did what we were paid for. We had to try the young de la Vega's temper, so we did. He has none."

"Well, he still managed to beat Pancho," protested someone, but the leader silenced him.

"He didn't even try to beat Pancho! Pancho was clumsy as the donkey in the mud, so now he is bruised like an old apple."

My opponent from our first meeting in the tavern – Pancho, I suppose – with a great bruise on his temple started to protest but then resigned. The leader continued:

"So, we had to try him and we did. Then, we had to check whether Zorro still rides in Los Angeles – and we did also."

"Which, had it not been for your appetite for this girl, could have been done in a much less... painful way."

"Silence! If you interrupt me once again, Jose, I will teach you, what "painful way" really means!"

Jose didn't answer anything and the leader finished.

"So now, we just have to leave the town, tell our story and get our money."

"Would you permit my only one question senores, before you leave?" - I left my hideout, taking them by surprise. They wanted to stand up, but I have the pistol in one hand and the rapier in another.

"Please, please, sit down. I have only one cartridge, but the first of you who stands up will get it. I only want to join your interesting conversation. But first, please – move the chairs to the wall, so that I can see you all."

They reluctantly move their chairs, and I sit in front of them on the table. I see that my flippant pose irritates them. Good. The more nervous they are, the sooner they will betray themselves.

The gloomy leader first broke the silence:

"What do you want from us? We did nothing wrong."

"Lack of occasion, I suppose, not intentions. However, I didn't come to punish you this time. I am only a curious man, who wants to know what is happening in his town. It is quite interesting, that so many strangers come not to drink and play during the fiesta, but to look for a quarrel with a man who is famous for his incompetence to fight. Would you care to explain it?"

'You heard what I said before. We were paid for it. I do not know why."

"And that is my question. Answer it and you can leave. Who paid you?"

"A man. I do not know his name," he answered and I knew that he was lying.

"Maybe you will try to remember," I suggest and slightly raise my rapier.

But in that moment, into the room shot the sixth companion, dragging with him a struggling girl. To my horror, I recognized Rosa. She was gagged, but didn't stop fighting.

"I found her eavesdropping under the window," he explained, and than saw me and froze.

Well, I believe we may have a problem. I have got the weapon, but he has got the girl.

"Let her go, or I will shoot." I tried to threaten him.

"Throw your weapon, or I will cut her throat. Hero of the oppressed shouldn't let die such an innocent girl, don't you think?" he answered mockingly and showed me the knife.

A little deadlock, I suppose. Who exits first, wins.

There were only two candles on the table.

I raised my hand in gesture of surrender, threw the pistol on the floor – and then, in one movement of the blade cut both candles, so the room was completely dark.

They tried to catch me, but who could catch the black fox in the black coop?

I gave them a few punches on right and left, just to confuse them, so that they started to fight one another in darkness. As soon as I get to the man keeping Rosa, I stun him with the handguard of my rapier and pull her outside. They tried to follow us, but soon resigned.

Only after we were safely hidden being the smithy wall did I realize how close it was for her to be hurt. My heart pounded and hands shivered.

"It wasn't reasonable to go there alone, _senorita_," I said, removing the gag.

She splattered like angry cat.

"I had reasons of my own! I managed to hear that they want to hurt my friend!"

"Well, I would have managed to get to know why, if I didn't have to save you instead," I said quite impolite, but I was still shaking.

"Listen, senor fancy-cape, your help was neither necessary, nor wanted," she hissed. "Maybe they caught me, but I would at least get to know what they are up to!"

"Oh, I do not doubt that you would!" I said not hiding the irony, but when I thought what they could to do with her, my heart broke and I did not feel anger anymore, only concern. She risked so much to help me...

"_Senorita,_" I said much calmer. "Will you permit me escort you home this time?"

"This time," she hisses once again, and I can see that she doesn't share my peaceful intentions, "if you even try to touch me, I will make so much noise, that all the drunken soldiers from the tavern will hear and run here."

My sweet lady, will I ever hear "thank you" from you?

"All right then, _senorita_, as you wish. I will fetch your friends from the tavern. Just wait here calmly for ten minutes and do not go anywhere." I thrust her to the small shed near the smithy and, just to make sure, barred the doors from the outside.

Then I run to the tavern stables and quickly change my clothes. I thought it was only just, that Don Carlos should take care for his sweetheart – especially that, judging from her mood, it wouldn't be a nice task. However, when I approached him in the tavern, I saw that in the meantime he was enjoying himself a bit too much.

"Don Carlos, can we go outside for a moment? I have something to tell you."

"Whatever you have to say, de la Vega, it may wait till tomorrow," he exclaimed loudly and I could see that he had drunk more than too much. "Don't disturb me now. Go and... play your guitar!" he laughed and so did other men by his table.

"Don Carlos, where is Rosa?" I tried once more to bring him to his senses. Maybe when he reminds himself about his fiancé, he would pay me some attention.

"Wherever she is, de la Vega, it is not your business... anymore. Now just disappear!"

All right, all right. I won't compete with you Don Carlos, you are the best at losing your lady.

I leave the tavern followed by the laughs of Don Carlos' new friends, took our horses and rode to the smithy.

Luckily Rosita still sat calmly where I left her. She jumped on my sight:

"Diego! Those people in the tavern – I recognized them, they are those who attacked me and Carlos two days ago! And they were talking about you! I heard..."

"I know, I know, Zorro told me everything." I said peaceably.

"So, what did they want?"

"Nothing special. Just to.. just to cadge some money. Nothing to worry about. But you risked too much, Rosita, you shouldn't..."

"Oh please, just do not reprimand me. I heard enough from that man. Father and Carlos will add a few words too."

Her tone when she said "that man"! I almost felt the disgust myself. To myself. But I was so happy that she is all right, that I can only smile:

"They do not have to know." I winked to her.

"You always covered for me, Diego, when we were children," she laughed. "It is so good that you came for me. I felt so bad yesterday. I was afraid that you will not want to speak with me again!"

"How could you think so? I am your dearest childhood friend, don't you remember?" I hug her for a moment.

I must say that this adventure served her well. During the whole day she was sad and blank, and now she looked as if she received some happy news - her eyes glittering, face beaming...

"If you feel fine, maybe we should go to the tavern for Don Carlos? I think he had enjoyed himself enough," I proposed, but then she gasped and leant on the wall, as if she was going to faint.

"No, I think I will not be able to return to the tavern. I was so scared... Please, take me home, Diego! I couldn't stay here in darkness alone..."

"I would never leave you here!" I exclaimed and helped her to get onto the horse. "And if you do not want to go to the tavern, I will only send Bernardo, to take care after Carlos. He really..."

I did not finish, because in that moment she fainted just in my arms.

When I woke her, she started to cry.

"I was so scared, Diego... These men, they were so... they wanted...I pretended to be strong, but it is just too much for me..."

I cradled her and whispered every word of comfort I can find.

All the de la Vegas have one weakness – we can never resist women's tears. So when she sobbed:

"I want to go home, I want to see my papa..." I took her immediately to the hacienda. I rode so quickly, that even Tornado might have had problems with catching my poor palomino.

* * *

When we got to the hacienda, my father and Don Ignatio welcomed us with astonished glances.

"Rosa was feeling bad. Maybe too much sun during the celebrations," I explained. Rosa indeed looked so pale and weak that my explanations are quite credible.

"And the tavern was so crowded... So many people... they all drank..." she added in a wan voice.

"Then it is good that you had left, but where is Carlos?" asked Don Ignatio.

Damn, I absolutely forgot him. I had to find an excuse for him quickly that would leave both his and my reputation impeachable.

"Well, he… He left with Sergeant Garcia, to help him guard the order. You know, with so many drank strangers, lancers needed help."

"Fine, fine, but he should guard my daughter first," mumbled Don Ignatio, but he was quite satisfied with my explanation.

Unfortunately, in the same moment, Don Carols burst onto the patio roaring "Someone kidnapped Rosa!" and slipped from his horse just before out feet, obviously canned.

"That is the man, to whom you want to give me, father," said Rosa in a suddenly strong, cold voice.

Don Ignatio was speechless with indignation, and so was my father.

And I looked at her and wondered if for the first time someone managed to pull my strings, even though I am so used to being a puppeteer...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day just after breakfast, I rode to the pueblo to check if the men from Santa Chiara had really left the town. The plaza after fiesta was empty, like during the pest. Only two very unhappy soldiers stand in front of the cuartel, and Sergeant Garcia totters through the street. I invited him for a wine, but he refused with a shudder of disgust.

"I heard that this rascal Zorro appeared in the town last night?" – I tried my luck.

"Oh, I do not know Don Diego." The sergeant didn't seem to be interested. "I only hope that even he will be decent enough not to show himself today. I cannot even think about mounting the horse!"

Well, it seems that Zorro could now safely trot through the plaza and no one would pay attention.

The tavern was empty, and so was the house on the outskirts. Obviously they must have left just after our confrontation. I regret that I didn't manage to learn the name of my pursuer. However, I believe I passed the test they prepared for Diego de la Vega, so there is nothing to despair about.

* * *

When I returned to the hacienda, just on the patio I met Rosa and Don Carlos. When I enter, they immediately stop talking, but from their faces I can see that they must have been in the middle of a quarrel.

"Welcome, Don Carlos. Nice to see that you are feeling better already. Did I interrupt something?" I ask as politely as I use to speak to Monastario.

"In fact you did," he growled. "We were just talking, and if you don't mind, we would like to finish the talk alone. And then I will have a few words to say to you!"

Now you really got me scared, senor. If you plan to challenge me, all pleasure is mine. Los Angeles will remember you as the man who lost to the clumsiest swordsman in the whole of California.

"I will gladly listen," I answered and looked at Rosa with unspoken question. She silently pointed me the stairs, so I obeyed. If she wanted to dispose of her might-have-been fiancé alone, I shall not disturb her.

However, when I was just to enter my room, I changed my mind. There was something in his tone I didn't like – the same fury I saw a few days ago on the plaza. I opened the doors of my room and closed them quite loudly, but remained outside, and watched them behind the banister.

They argued keeping their voices quiet, so that I couldn't hear anything, but I saw that Don Carlos was losing his patience more and more. Suddenly, he twisted her hand and pressed her against the wall. He hissed louder something about treacherous cheaters and gripped her throat..

This time controlling de la Vegas' temper was not an option. My vision blurred; I do not know how I got downstairs. I only remember that I punched him on the floor and, without waiting until he gets on his feet, I throw myself on him – so that we rolled in the patio, thumping each other as two peons. I do not remember having ever been so furious in my life and I am afraid that he hadn't many chances with me. Soon the fight was over and I threw him in the dust outside the hacienda.

"If you have a few words to tell me, senor, now it is the right time." I called to him and waited. I could still feel the fire of the fight, I wanted him to challenge me, to attack me – and then I think I would kill him. However, I had enough conscious not to throw the challenge myself, and Don Carlos said nothing, just laid on the ground breathing heavily.

On this scene approached my father and Don Ignatio, returning from the rancho. Strange luck, I could suspect that my father has something to do with their special timing.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Don Ignatio, looking at his battered would-be son-in-law.

"He hit me, and Diego saw it," explained Rosa calmly. I only breathe deeply, doing my best to calm myself. So far, I do not trust my voice.

Don Ignatio paled with fury. Surely he treats hitting his daughter as a sacrilege, although I suspect that he sometimes makes the exception for himself. He started to move toward Don Carlos, but my father stopped him, saying "I don't think that is necessary. My son can be quite effective, when he is angry."

So Don Ignatio only shouted, "Listen, you scoundrel! You had luck that it was Diego who saw it, because I would kill you on the spot! And will do it, if I see you ever again!"

Don Carlos only nodded without saying anything. Well, for him the affair with Senorita Pulido is over.

My father led Don Ignatio and Rosa into the hacienda, and when he was passing me, he clapped my shoulder with obvious approbation.

I stopped to send Bernardo to make sure Don Carlos arrived safely in the tavern – he got enough for one day. Rosa waited for me and said quietly:

"Thank you, Diego. I didn't want you to see it and get involved... but thank you."

"But why, my sweet lady? I told you I am your best childhood friend, you can count on me always when you need it." I laughed, although I regretted the slip of my tongue. I shouldn't call her aloud with the nickname I have for her. I obviously haven't regain my self-control yet.

She laughed also "You did quite well, as for a philosopher."

"The philosophy teaches us to experiment with different methods of solving the problems," I bowed to her and was about to leave, when one question came into my mind. "By the way, why did he get so furious? What did you tell him?"

"I... do not remember" Rosa lowered her head. "I guess, I was in a shock..."

"Well, you do not need to think about it anymore. It is over," I smiled to her and disappeared in my room.

There I soon returned to my usual calm and friendly exterior. However, I am deeply troubled with the behavior of my father and Don Ignatio. They chatted in the corner of the patio, laughed, winked to themselves and patted their shoulders. And when my father looked at me, he had so content an expression on his face that I felt a cold chill along my spine and wished for an occasion to hide behind my mask.

The old proverb says: be careful, what you wish for.

* * *

When Bernardo returned from the pueblo, he almost dragged me to my room, and immediately starts to sign. Obviously Senor Conti belongs to the men who never learned after the first lesson. Neither after the second. Nor after the third.

"So, he is sitting in the tavern, promising revenge and trying to hire people who would help him to attack the hacienda?"

Well, he would never find men in Los Angeles eager for such escapade. My respected father has a reputation of a real fighter – and all people know that it is indeed well-deserved. They know also he doesn't forgive insults easily. As for an attack on his land – he would never forgive it. However, I find Senor Conti's presence too absorbing, I want finally get rid of this man for good.

So after sundown we rode to the pueblo. I left Bernardo hidden behind the tavern and I – already in the black costume – climbed to the balcony on the first floor. That reminded me of a certain balcony in Madrid – its owner has the most beautiful eyes in the whole of Spain, and the fiercest father, who hated young students singing serenades under her windows. So, apart from philosophy and literature, I had an occasion to study the art of climbing walls, balconies and roofs. Who could assume that this ability will be so useful in the quiet pueblo of Los Angeles!

Inside I sat on the balustrade and for the moment, unnoticed, observe the room under me.

Sergeant Garcia sits with a few lancers, but they are hardly drinking, only drowsing over the table. And Don Carlos sits in the other corner and looks sooo fearsome!

"_Buenas tardes, senores_! Did you enjoy the fiesta?" I shout.

"Zorro!" exclaimed Sergeant Garcia, very disappointed. It seemed that he had hoped for a quiet evening.

"Yes, Sergeant. Would you be so kind to give me a moment to chat with my friend before you catch me?"

"Oh, well, yes, please. As long as you wish." The poor sergeant was confused as usual. He may not be the smartest sergeant I have met in my life, but he is definitely the most polite one…

"Thank you. Very well then, Senor Conti, I was addressing you!"

"I am certainly not you friend. What do you want, _bandito?"_ He answered angrily.

"I have heard that you have been quiet unsuccessful in love. Well, you have my compassion. It is hard for a passionate caballero to be rejected. But – I have also heard that you belong to the men who cannot take 'no' for an answer, and that I do not like. A caballero should bow to the lady's wishes, even if he doesn't like the verdict."

"How dare you lecture me that way, you rascal!" He stands and pulls out his sword. I am preparing to jump, but I notice that he has certain problems with moving, so I only wave on him with my pistol.

"You are not well, senor, and I will not cross blades with you. I only advise you to leave the town as soon as you can. I give you one day to be out of Los Angeles. And you will not find men here to attack rancho Pulido or de la Vega. If you even try... I will be there in shadows, waiting for you..."

For a moment he stayed with the bare sword, but then he must have judged his strengths, because he sat again, and only looked at me with hate, gnashing his teeth.

Then I turned to Garcia:

"Thank you, Sergeant, for your patience. I am finished."

"So, now I have to arrest you," the sergeant's voice was rather melancholic.

"I think you should try," I agreed and jumped downstairs.

The poor lancers moved so slowly that I had no heart to fence with them. So, I only simulated the fight, and maneuvered Garcia to the cellar, barring the doors behind us. I could hear lancers trying to pry the doors open, but of course their efforts were in vain. The good inn-keeper took care that his barrels would be well protected - especially from lancers.

Garcia tried to chase me, but when I sneaked between two large barrels, the poor sergeant, to his bad luck, got really stuck just in the middle.

When he struggled to free himself, I sheathed my rapier and turned to him to talk. Very calmly and politely, of course. Isn't he my favorite drinking companion?

"Now, Sergeant – would you do me one more favor? This Senor Conti, he is quite a nuisance, don't you think? For both of us. Had it not been because of him, I wouldn't have to come here tonight. He clearly disturbs the peace in the pueblo."

"He does?"

"You may see just now for yourself – isn't your peace disturbed?"

"Certainly it is!" the sergeant yelled at the barrels, still fighting them unsuccessfully.

"So please, see to it that he leaves the town as soon as possible. I will be your debtor then."

"I gladly will, but can you now help me out of here? Please?"

But I only laughed and sneaked through the small window, shouting:

"You should put off some weight, my big sergeant!"

Outside I made my usual switch with Bernardo, and while he and Tornado diverted the attention of the lancers, I - already as Don Diego - run to the cellar and helped Sergeant Garcia to defeat the malicious barrels. The struggle took a good moment, until my dear sergeant was free, and we both fall on the floor.

"What are you doing, Sergeant? Didn't you say this morning that you had enough wine? And really, my friend – you should seriously consider losing some weight!" I said innocently, pretending to wipe the sweat from my temple.

The poor sergeant was so unhappy and buttered... I was afraid that he would never jump into the bright idea to ask me the one, quite natural in that situation, question – but finally he did.

"Excuse me, Don Diego but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, I had business with the inn-keeper. But..." I bend to him and whisper confidently, "I heard that Don Carlos is in the tavern, and we had some very unpleasant quarrel this morning... so I wanted only to talk with the inn-keeper quickly and leave before he notices me... I used the back door and heard you, Sergeant. I am determined to avoid further confrontations. I am afraid I won't be able to appear in the town too often, as long as Don Carlos stays here...

"Again Don Carlos! I have heard enough about this man!" shouted Sergeant Garcia – the vision of lonely – and dry – evenings clearly before him - and rushed upstairs. I could hear him yelling:

"Senor Conti! You are the source of all trouble in this pueblo! You either start packing your belongings right now, or you will spend the night in the prison!"

"Zorro gave me one day!" answered Don Carlos, taken by surprise. Wrong, wrong answer - even Sergeant Garcia can sometimes be assertive, when he is brought to the edge...

"Yet it is not Zorro, who gives the orders here!" – he yelled.

I laugh my head off.

Had I only know that in a few days I will be in the worst troubles I have ever had in my life...

* * *

It all started with a party – and it was my idea to organize it. After the row with Don Carlos – who indeed left the town as quickly as he could - Rosa seemed a little down in the spirit. I did my best to cheer her up, but whenever I sat with her on the patio, I could feel the sight of my father on my back; whenever I told her a few compliments, I could see an approving smile on his face; whenever we returned from a ride, he welcomed me with questioning expression, as if he wanted to ask "Can I finally announce your engagement?"

So I decided that Rosa needs some entertainment and I definitely need a new suitor for Rosa.

To achieve it, I propose my father to organize the party on the occasion of finishing the renovation of the Pulido hacienda. Of course he gladly agreed.

The beginning of the evening was just perfect. Warm night air, music, wine, candles and flowers. My father and Don Ignatio chatting with their old friends about their old battles. Me as the most charming popinjay in the whole of California. Sergeant Garcia as the most devoted wine-taster in the whole... well California is definitely not enough. And my sweet childhood friend, so lovely, that after seeing her it would be a sin to think about friendship.

I couldn't refuse myself her first dance, but then lost her in the crowd. She looked for me, but I can avoid being seen, if I wish to. So she was on her own, and I was observing her from the shadows, trying to guess which one caballero will be first to take care of the lonely beauty.

Astonishing. She danced two or three times with my father and his friends, but hardly any young man approached her with glittering eyes and sweet words. No one attempted to flirt with her, no one tried to dazzle her with compliments...

I couldn't understand it. I always try to go by logic, and, logically thinking, there could be no more desirable woman. So I took Bernardo to the back yard and asked:

"Our friend looks quite stunning tonight, don't you think?"

I did not have to explain who I had in mind. Bernardo beamed and nodded eagerly.

"So why doesn't she have much popularity by young caballeros? Scarcely any man before fifty tries to dance with her... talk to her, charm her? Why?"

Bernardo laughed, then covered his eyes and pointed at me:

"That I am blind? So please, enlighten me, my observant friend!" I was getting confused and angry. Bernardo pointed at me, then at his heart, then at his ring finger.

'What? They think that I… that we… that…?" Bernardo laughed again and nodded.

"Well, that is a very bad idea!" I exclaimed quite embarrassed and exited quickly, leaving him still laughing on the yard.

Passing through the house, I met Rosa sitting alone in the sala. Poor girl, whatever I did seemed only to harm her. Seeing me she stood up:

"Diego, please, stay here with me for a minute… I feel… so lonely in the crowd. Would you perhaps play me something?..."

Very bad idea.

However, I had no heart to refuse her, so I sat by the piano and started to play. When I dared to look at her after a few minutes, I saw her standing near the window and crying.

I quickly moved to her and took her hand. "What happened Rosita? Did someone insult you?"

But she only whispered, "You have been avoiding me… Have I done something wrong?..." and tears rolled faster and faster on her cheeks...

Did I ever tell you that de la Vegas could never resist women's tears?... So I hugged her for a moment, and then, just to check whether she was still crying, I slipped one hand into her hair and tried to look on her face. And she was indeed crying. And it just happened so, I do not know how, that I kissed her.

It was only a gentle kiss of the friend at first – well, almost - but then I felt her hands on my neck and she embraced me so tightly, as if she would die without me. I must say, that I stopped thinking about anything except her. It was like a dream, like finding something you waited your whole life for, like returning home after many years of exile... oh, I prefer even not to imagine how we looked, when my father and Senora Gomez entered the room...

I guess we all went numb for a moment. Then my father simply shoveled Senora Gomez aside, entered the room and closed the door.

"Well Diego – do you have anything to tell me?" he asked with a kind of threat in his voice.

I might have been his beloved only son, and Rosa – the woman with whom he desperately wanted to marry me – but as far as I knew him, nothing would justify in his eyes risking the girl's reputation. The only reason why he was still keeping his temper in control was the hope that the kiss was sealing our engagement.

"I am sorry Father... but... it is not what you think."

"Well, it better be, otherwise I prefer not to imagine what it may be!" he yelled at me – just the beginning of one of his famous outbursts.

However, he had no chance to continue, because in this moment my poor, blushed Rosa fainted, wisely choosing his arms, not mine. This calmed him immediately and we both started to wake her.

"Father, please – can we talk tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning," he answered harshly, but at least he didn't try to announce our engagement the very same minute.

When Rosa was awoken, I begged him to leave us alone for a moment. He left very reluctantly, mumbling something about that we were left alone long enough.

As soon as we were alone, Rosa whispered, avoiding my eyes:

"I am so sorry Diego. I didn't want to..."

"Please don't say so, Rosita. The fault is mine."

"The fault," she repeated, but then quickly asked a bit louder. "Who was with you father?"

"Senora Gomez."

"Oh, no, no that old gossipmonger... By the end of the evening everyone will hear about it. Including my father."

"Rosita," I start slowly. I have to say it, even if I think it is the worst possible option. "Maybe it would be easier, if we would announce tonight, that we are betrothed?..."

"No Diego, no. Please. You don't have to. I didn't want it to finish that way."

Have I been just given the mitten? _She didn't want it to finish that way._ I couldn't deny I felt the sting of regret. Why? Hadn't I just thought that it would be the worst possible option? Perhaps it is true, what _el Zorro _said – it is hard for a caballero to be rejected. Yes, it is only my pride that hurts. No problem. Diego de la Vega is used to having his pride hurt.

"So, Rosita," I said with faked energy, "we have had worse problems as children, don't you remember? Now we just have to return to the patio, play, dance…"

"And pretend we do not hear the stormy clouds gathering above us," finished Rosa.

She straightened, raised her head, smiled with the most stunning smile and left the room. When I observed her later, I had to admit that she was as good at wearing the mask as me.

* * *

After the sleepless night I stayed in my room as long as I could, trying to prepare myself for the talk with my father. However, when we finally sat in the library, he seemed to be rather dejected, but calm. At the beginning, he explained his presence in the sala with Senora Gomez:

"This old hen told me she saw you playing the piano for Rosa in the sala and suggested that we should accompany you, because it is not proper for you to sit there alone. I replied that I was sure you could do nothing improper, but of course we could chaperon you for a while. And so we entered and saw what we saw – and believe me, it looked quite improper," he sighted heavily.

"I am sure she didn't wait long to share the news?"

"Of course she didn't. Especially that you, my son, in spite of the opinion of being the... philanderer, have never been more seriously... involved in any affair. Now all the town is trembling with gossips."

I hide my face in my hands. "I do not know how I will explain it to Don Ignatio," I confess.

"You will not have to. I spoke with him already."

"What? Father, I don't want you to bear the consequences..." I jumped, but he stopped me.

"It is not what you think. He came to me first. Rosa told him that you proposed to her, and she refused, so he wanted to tell me he has no resentment toward you. It seems that she took everything on her. Is it at least true?"

"That I proposed her? Yes, I suggested her that possibility." My heart seemed to be heavy as stone.

"You suggested her the possibility," repeated mockingly my father. "Well, if you "suggested her the possibility", no wonder that she refused!"

"Father, please! You, of all people should know that I am not a free man, who could dispose his life as he wish!"

"I know," he softens, but only for a moment, "but even your service for justice doesn't give you the right to destroy the reputation of an innocent girl and fleeing from consequences!"

"Father please, have mercy..." I hide my face again.

"Well, I will say no more, but you didn't make her life easier, you know?" he finished and stood up.

His sadness was for me worse to bear than anger. Just before leaving the room he suddenly turned back and said:

"Just because the Verdugo's daughter didn't pay attention to you it doesn't mean that you cannot settle your life... without resigning from your fight..."

"I wonder, what would you imagine me to do, Father. And you are mistaken. Anna Maria loved me."

"No, son, she didn't pay attention to you," repeated my father and left the room. I had the feeling that he may have said something very wise, but in that moment had no strength to think about it more deeply.

* * *

The next days were unbearable. I didn't need Bernardo to know what good people of the pueblo are gossiping about. Oh, indeed, there is not much to do in Los Angeles – so any shadow of scandal is welcome. And of course they are softer on me, than on my poor friend.

And Bernardo keeps coming and signing new jokes he overheard in the pueblo:

_Pulido girl is quite desperate, don't you think?  
Her last fiancé has left the town in quite mysterious haste...  
Well, wasn't she quick to console herself?  
Who could say, that the dandy will finally get caught?  
No wedding rings yet. Young de la Vega always gets away the marriage bonds better then the Fox fools the lancers.  
Now each young __man will think twice, before even trespassing Pulido's land._

My father keeps his word and doesn't speak again about the affair. In fact, he barely speaks anything, only looks so damp and tired... It makes me feel even worse, I truly miss his nagging.

In the night I ride with Tornado. He seems to fly through the night, I hear and feel only wind struggling with my cape and see only shadows of the trees I leave behind. Perhaps it is reckless, to risk and wear the Fox disguise without any reason, but I do not care anymore.

I jump over the Diablo's Gulch again and again, until I realize that if I break my neck, I will kill Tornado too.

During the night I meet a group of vaqueros drinking and singing by the fire. I do not hide myself and when they see me, they silence for a moment, but then welcome me with joyful wheels. I salute them but do not stay. I do not belong with them.

I do not belong anywhere.

Finally I whisper to Tornado the true reason for my sadness: "You miss the lady, Tornado? I miss her too."

* * *

After three days I cannot bear it any longer. Although it is reckless, I just have to talk to her. I must find a way to help her, even if only a little. Just after sunrise I take my palomino and ride to the Pulido rancho, hoping for at least short conversation. I can see Don Ignatio leaving on the King's Road, heading for either our hacienda, or Los Angeles. Very well. My chances for meeting Rosa alone grow. And I have luck – my heart beats faster when I see her riding near the rancho. Obviously she has no purpose in her ride – she just races through the hills.

At first she is surprised when she sees me, but then she smiles so lovely, I must smile also:

"Rosita, I know, I perhaps shouldn't come, but I just had to know how you feel. I was so worried about you."

"Don't be, Diego. But it is good to see you again."

"And your father? You shouldn't have... take his anger on you. He must be furious."

"Do not worry, it is not the first time he is furious on me, nor the last," she laughs, but I can see shadows in her eyes. I know she must have been crying.

"So – now, when we met again so recklessly, what shall we do to cheer you up?" I try to speak in as playful a tone as I can. "Shall we ride somewhere – or maybe you would like me to play for you?

"Play? But you haven't got your guitar?..."

"Nevertheless, I am prepared." I show her the small flute that vaqueros use to play.

"Is there any instrument you cannot play?" She laughs, and this time her laugh is sincere.

So I play for her, then we ride together, then I play again... I joke, tell her some stories from my years in Spain. Finally she beams so radiantly as usual... And I feel calm again. Did I already say that she looks especially beautiful when she laughs? As we, already on our horses, bid farewell on the road I just have to say her a few compliments:

"You look so lovely now that I almost regret that we are only childhood friends, Rosita." I bend over the horseback and kiss her hand.

"You have always been a sweet talker, Diego." She laughs again and strokes my hair, just as if we were youths again.

We de la Vegas cannot resist women's laugh also. To tell the truth, we cannot resist women at all.

So I kiss her hand again, whispering:

"Don't worry – I will find the way to get us out of this, I promise."

Suddenly I feel that she stiffens and slowly removes her hand off my hair.

"Oh I don't think so..." she whispers very weakly.

I raise my head from her hand and see that she is looking behind my shoulder. I turn slowly back, full of worst premonitions, and feel weak myself: my father and Don Ignatio stay on the road just behind us.

Don Ignatio looked at his daughter as if he was going to kill her. Instinctively, I move my palomino before her and then he looks at me – I clearly see that if he will have to kill me before killing her, the pleasure will be all his.

As for my father... well, if you heard something about de la Vegas' temper, it is enough to say that he is just furious.

Rosa squeezes my hand and I know that this time she is truly panicked.

I do not know what to do. Cannot Zorro appear on the horizon right now? Cannot he ride for me – just once?

I quickly think of possible solutions, but I can see only one. Time is running away.

"Eh... Don Ignatio..." I start weakly, "may I have the honor of asking you for the hand of your daughter?..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop looking at these walls as if you were planning the route to escape, Diego," hissed my irritated father.

"But it would be quite easy, Father. Just to get to this window – I am sure it can be easily done thanks to the banister – then one jump to the lower roof, and then, providing that Tornado would be waiting... I am sorry, Father, only a stupid joke," I stopped, seeing his face. "I think we may enter now."

My father snickered angrily, but as we were going into the church, I caught him throwing a quick glance behind the church wall – just to make sure that no black stallion is waiting there.

So, that is the day of my wedding. It followed the engagement very soon – Don Ignatio was quite anxious to finally marry his adventurous daughter and I didn't insist on the delay. If there were more time, it would be expected that I invite my friends from Spain, which would make the situation even more difficult – if it is even possible.

During the preparations I was rather absent-minded. Some people said that my thoughts were totally occupied with my pretty fiancé, others – that I mourned the end of my comfortable, bachelor life. They were all mistaken, because I felt neither joy, nor regret, I only desperately tried to find the way out of this situation.

As you may see, I failed.

Oh, yes, I had thousands of ideas, but none of them would save both my life and Rosa's reputation, and those were two conditions I was not going to compromise.

And now my dear childhood friend was staying near me, waiting for the oaths to be said and taken. She never really agreed to marry me – she only didn't protest when the arrangements were made. But when she looked at me, her eyes were so trusting!

My sweet lady, you do not even imagine how you are being deceived. You think you are just marrying a calm, serious man who could give you a secure and happy future. Instead, you are staying now in front of the altar by the side of the renegade, who can bring you humiliation and tears.

Well, I did consider giving up my secret second life – but I knew that sooner or later something will happen that will force _el Zorro_ to ride again. I knew myself well enough already not to feed the illusion that the mission of the Fox was a temporary one.

So now you stay near me, my sweet trusting friend, and we were taking vows - but only I know how many lies are hidden behind the words we speak...

* * *

My mask was very heavy that day, but I had to wear it. No, not the black one for the night, but my mask for the day. I had to wear it for my father who looked so happy, as if was his wedding, not mine. I couldn't spoil his joy. I had to wear it for Rosa. For all the guests, part of them impatiently searching for any sign of my discontent, so that they could later discuss determined girls and enforced marriages. Good people in Los Angeles discuss such subjects with special delight.

So I had to wear my mask, smile, joke, drink, make toasts, thanks for the toasts and treat Rosa as the one and only queen of my heart.

"Well, my son," my father pats my shoulder, so cordial and exhilarated, that our best Madeira must have had something to do with it, "it took you long, but you couldn't have made the better choice!"

"Not that you didn't help my luck a bit, huh, Father?" I tease with him.

"Come on, Diego, I know you, I can see that you look as the happiest man in the word!"

It's good I have a father who sees through me so well. After all, it took him only a year to find out my black secret. I laugh with him, although I am sure we both enjoy a different joke.

Then approaches Don Ignatio, in the even-more-Madeira mood:

"Diego, dear boy! I must say that there was a moment when I could skin you alive! But I am so glad it finished that way. You will be able to take care of my girl better than this hot-headed reckless fool Carlos! You are a serious, stable boy, not some hazardous swashbuckler!'

Don Carlos, have you heard about jumping out of the frying pan into the fire?

"I will have to build the new hacienda," says dreamily my father to Don Ignatio, "they are going to need it when the children grow up."

"Maybe on those lands near the Fuente Verde? It is a good land, plenty of water, fertile soil," Don Ignatio is equally languorous.

My gentlemen, just do not forget about the hidden passage or two, and a nice cave on this fertile hacienda. I am going to need them too.

I just hug them and look for Sergeant Garcia, who sits rather gloomy in the corner with my Bernardo.

"Don Diego," he starts seriously, "you are beginning a new era... You will be the man with responsibilities. No time for old friends... no time for the old, impish live...

"Maybe you are right, my dear Sergeant, but I wouldn't call the life I had so far particularly 'impish'..."

"Oh you will, Don Diego. You will," his chin shivers and the poor sergeant really looks as if he was near tears, so I rush to console him.

"Please, Sergeant. Let's drink together. Maybe this is the last time."

Oh, no. Now he is really crying.

While the sergeant is whole in regret, I look at Bernardo. He raises his hands, as if he was going to signal something, then resigns. Then raises them again – and lowers without any sign.

"Say it finally!"I hiss.

Then Bernardo shows me only three signs: women, speak and "Z".

No, I am not going to reveal my secret to my sweet wife. What would it help? As long as she doesn't know, she couldn't be accused for helping me. On the other hand, I just cannot lie to her that way. That is why I feel no joy, hope or passion; only guilt, overwhelming guilt.

I cannot tell her the whole truth, but she deserves at least... quick glance on it. So I decide to picture her the situation with blurry, half-lies, to make her understand that her husband hides in mystery that can affect her as well. Maybe then she will decide to move to Mexico, and live there a calm and merry life, maybe she will find happiness with someone else, and that we will try to settle things somehow. She at least deserves the right to make that choice, before we... seal our marriage, so that in will be unsolvable.

I try to explain it to Bernardo, but he only moves toward me the glass of wine, and his face says: "You are going to need it."

Rosa must see my internal fight and, although she smiles radiantly the whole evening, I can see the shadows growing in her eyes.

When we are finally alone and I gather my thoughts to start the story, she notices my hesitation and asks with a voice full of sorrow:

"Do you regret it, Diego?"

How can I answer that question? Yes, I do regret – but not in such way she thinks about and I cannot explain it to her. So I have to do what I usually do, when I do not want to answer – I ask a question of my own.

"I thought you might regret. You said you didn't want it to finish that way."

Damn, I didn't want it to sound like a reproach. Rosa comes near, her eyes full of tears:

"I didn't want you to marry me because you are forced to. I wanted you to kiss me. But now... For the whole evening you looked as if you were... acting."

I didn't know I will have such an observant wife. It seems that she sees quite a lot through her tears. Well, it is the time for my story.

"Rosita, I have to talk with you about..." I start, but she interrupts me sobbing:

"Diego, you know I would do everything for you. If you regret... you shouldn't have..." now she is openly crying.

I know her enough already to suspect that she may be a little pretending – just a little – but... the tears... did I ever tell you that all de la Vegas – oh, I guess I did...

So I hug her to console her, and she immediately nestles in my arms, and when I feel her hands on my neck I know I am lost. There will be no serious discussion tonight.

At least father can now seriously count on his grandchildren...

* * *

After the first week of my marriage, I bow to the wisdom of my father. My new life doesn't look as bad as I was afraid – in fact, it doesn't look bad at all. My pretty friend filled the hacienda with new life, laughter and beauty. Both my father and I are delighted, although sometimes, after so many years without a woman in our house, we have to bite our tongues during the conversations in her presence. My father coddles her so much that I start to suspect that his true secret dream was to have a daughter instead of son. I cherish her too – she is a gift I didn't expect to receive from life. So we both admire and spoil her, and she - obviously not used to such treatment in the house of her fierce father - now shamelessly enjoys our adoration, reigning absolutely in the de la Vega hacienda.

What is more, to my surprise all my not-so-small secrets seem to be safe in spite of her presence in my life. When I have to leave, I give her any explanation, and she never doubts it. She never wonders about my long absences, never enters my room without knocking, rarely asks me where have I been – and even if, doesn't seem to care for an answer.

Maybe my father was right, that I can so arrange my life that I will have everything? Both the girl and the mask? Greedy, presuming thought – but I start to believe that my luck is with me.

Ever since my return from Spain, I thought that the night was my natural element; during the night I was myself, the day was time for lies. Now I learn to appreciate the sunlight – like on this lovely, sunny day, when we ride with Rosa to the pueblo.

It is a market day, and there are plenty of stalls and people on the plaza. Sergeant Garcia welcomes us cordially, throwing longing glances on the tavern and anxious ones on Rosa. He is apparently not sure whether she will allow us to go to for a drink. To be honest, I am not sure myself, so I prefer not to raise that subject.

We start wandering between the stalls and my attention catches the merchant from Spain, who has the most masterly Italian swords, carefully presented on the stand. I take one blade, lay it gently on my hands and raise horizontally before my eyes, admiring the sun reflections on the steel.

I catch the glimpse of Sergeant Garcia presenting some man to Rosa, but this sunny day makes me lazy, so I keep contemplating the blade and do not pay attention to them, until I hear the stranger exclaim:

"de la Vega? But it means that..."

His voice is unpleasantly familiar.

The last time I heard him, he kept the blade of the sword on my throat.

I turn on the spot, knowing well whom I will see.

Monastario.

Many memories run through my mind when we look at each other. No, these are not the moments when we crossed the blades. I do not have resentment for them. These are images of Monastario on the white horse, trying to kill my wounded, half-conscious father; of Monastario ordering the death sentence for Benito, our vaquero and my friend; humiliating Elena Torres and her mother; whipping Indians, killing with cool blood any man who failed to carry out his orders...

I realize that the handguard of the sword, that laid calmly on my palm before, now smoothly found its way to my hand, and I squeeze it quite firmly - so I gently put the sword on the stand, and when I turn to him again, I am already in control.

"Monastario! You came to visit Los Angeles?" I ask with malicious politeness.

"No, Don Diego. I came to stay in Los Angeles," he answers in the same tone.

"May I ask for the reason?"

"I do not have to explain it to you – quiet, baboso!" he gnarls at Sergeant Garcia, who started mumbling about the duty of all the strangers to report to him the aim of their stay in the pueblo, "but I can tell you, as you may find it interesting. I came to catch the Fox."

"It might be difficult. You are not a soldier anymore." I answer untouched.

"Thanks to you, I am not. But anyone can try to kill an outlaw."

"I only hope that next time when you accuse someone of being _el Zorro_ you will have better proofs than you premonitions," I say with well-accented irony.

"It is easier to find the proof when you know where to look for it," he smiles looking straight into my eyes. "By the way, congratulations on your marriage. You are a very lucky man... so far."

That is an obvious threat and my friend Garcia rushes to protect me with all his power.

"Comm... Senor Monastario, I must ask you to..."

"What, baboso? Are you really the acting _commandante_ here? Then perhaps the Fox indeed is not the worst thing that could have occurred to this pueblo!"

Monastario snickers and leaves us. The poor Sergeant looks so hurt and confused, that Rosa, who quietly listened to our conversation, touches his arm and says with a smile:

"Why don't we all go to the tavern, drink some wine and you will tell me everything about this funny man?"

Sergeant Garcia beams, immediately forgetting the incident, and I regain my humor too, as Monastario must have heard the description "funny man". But he didn't leave us with the last word, only turns back and shouts to me:

"Just be sure to tell her everything, Diego!

* * *

"Monastario? Monastario returned to the pueblo? And he still suspects you?" asked my father anxiously when I told him about the incident.

"He does, but I think he has no certainty yet. I am sure that those men from Santa Barbara were sent by him. Had he been sure that I am Zorro, he wouldn't have sent them. And their assignment didn't prove him anything."

"I forgot about them. Why don't you just challenge him and kill?"

"I cannot kill the man without any reason."

"He is Monastario! That is the reason enough!" yells my father.

His world is sometimes so wonderfully simple.

"I cannot," I repeat firmly. "I think we just should wait. Maybe he will get bored."

Father paces angrily through the room, but finally agrees.

"All right then. But you must be very careful now. Zorro shouldn't ride for a few weeks."

"That is the problem, Father. Today Sergeant Garcia is meeting the couriers with the payroll in the harbor."

"So what? Let that fat imitation of the soldier do something on his own at last!"

"But not the payroll, Father. The whole garrison has been waiting six months for it. I must see to his safe arrival."

"Nevertheless, you shouldn't. It may not be an accident that Monastario appeared in the pueblo the very same day."

"I am sure it is not – and that is why I must ride," I repeat as calm as I can. The calm is something so strange to my father that it usually manages to persuade him.

So that night I ride through the hills above the road from the harbor, watching every step of Sergeant Garcia, as his black guardian angel. He seems to be fully aware of the responsibility entrusted to him. Well, he seems to be scared to death. He jumps at every blast of air, passes with anxiety every shadow. Finally I feel such compassion, that I shout:

"Sergeant Garcia! How do you enjoy the ride?"

Poor man, he almost collapsed.

"Zz-zorro! What do you want?" he exclaimed, squeezing his weapon, and effortlessly trying to penetrate the darkness.

"Just to help you, my big sergeant! Don't worry, ride calm! I will be near you, to make sure that no one troubles you!"

"Oh, that is... that is very kind of you! Thank you, Senor Zorro!" he exclaims merrily and rides now with much more certainty.

How could I fail such trust? I follow him quietly in the darkness, observe the road, the hills... Nothing. It seems that I was mistaken. Monastario didn't prepare anything for me that night.

However, even in Los Angeles, I do not leave my charge from the shadows until the money is safely hidden in the cuartel. Then I want to disappear in darkness, when the sergeant looks through the widows and whispers into the night so loudly that Tornado almost jumps:

"Senor Zorro! I want to thank you!"

"You don't have to, Sergeant. It was a calm night!" I leave the darkness and salute him. Then I want to leave the pueblo, but he whispers once again.

"All the soldiers are now going to the tavern. I thought it would be polite to offer you the drink as well."

Unbelievable – Sergeant Garcia is inviting me?

"I appreciate it, Sergeant, but don't you think that my presence in the tavern would be quite… inconvenient?"

"Incon... Oh you mean I would have to arrest you?"

"Well, it would be expected."

Sergeant Garcia definitely didn't think about it and seemed a bit disappointed, but then beams with a new concept.

"We can have a drink here! Just wait a moment, senor!"

I find the idea of Sergeant Garcia buying me the wine so amusing, that even if it is a bit reckless, I decide to accept his invitation. I dismount, sit on the closed stall and pat calmingly Tornado:

"It will take only a moment, my friend. I do not have much time, the lady is waiting for me at home."

Sergeant Garcia approaches me with the bottle of wine and two mugs. He is trying to sneak unnoticed between the stalls. The result… well, have you ever seen the sneaking elephant?

I laugh and - being very cautious not to repeat any of Diego's gestures - raise the mug with the toast.

"Long live the brave soldiers of the King, Sergeant! May they fight like lions who defeat every enemy except the Fox!"

"_Gracias_!" Sergeant Garcia empties the mug, until he realizes what I said. For a moment his face is confused, but that he only waves his hand. He thinks for a moment and than refills our mugs giggling like a puckish child:

"To the man, who catches the Fox! May he live the long life, but far away from the pueblo!"

Now we both laugh and the sergeant quickly refills the mugs. It is my turn:

"To the…" – I start, when I notice Monastario approaching us. Well, I don't mind his company. I only sit more comfortably and raise the mug to him:

"To the return of old acquaintances! Welcome back, Monastario! I would say I am enjoyed to see you, but the only thing that enjoys me in your view is the lack of your pretty uniform!"

Monastario immediately gets red with fury. Some things are unchangeable, after all.

"So now the soldiers drink on the streets with bandits! You stupid barrel, you will hang near your friend, I promise you that!" he yells at poor Sergeant Garcia, who obviously still cannot believe that Monastario doesn't give him orders any longer. Now he is so scared and confused, that I feel sorry for him.

"What did you come for, Monastario? Some fencing lessons, perhaps?" I ask politely and entreatingly unsheathe a bit my rapier. To my surprise, Monastario only raises his hands:

"I am unarmed. I do not fight," he says with the malicious smile.

I do not like it - these are my words.

In the very same moment, we can hear riders entering the plaza in a full gallop. For a moment I think that this is Monastario's trap and move a bit into the shadow, but, to my astonishment, I recognize my father with Rosa. I do my best to restrain myself and not ask what they are doing here. Luckily, my father stops before Sergeant Garcia and explains:

"There has been a fire at our rancho and at rancho Barbossa. We managed to quench it, but the flames appeared in a few places, so it must have been started deliberately."

"Did you catch anyone, senor?" I ask leaving the shadow. Rosa throws me a passing glance, but doesn't seem to be interested. My father shakes his head, then notices our mugs and bottle, cradled by Sergeant Garcia. He shakes his head again, this time with obvious disapproval.

"No we didn't, so there may be other attempts tonight. I already sent the warning to other _haciendados_. We are going to the rancho Pulido right now. In the meantime, Sergeant, maybe you will fetch your drunken men from the tavern and at least pretend to do your duty! And put off this bottle, Garcia, while you are on service, unless you think you can quench the fire with the wine!"

My father was never very appreciative for the merits of Sergeant Garcia, but now he just scolds him. I can feel that he would like to give me a good-talking to, but he doesn't dare to do it while I am wearing the mask. Poor sergeant stirs for a moment with the bottle, then finally gathers his thoughts and runs toward the tavern shouting, "Lancers! To the horses!"

"So, now you are giving orders here, Don Alejandro?" asks maliciously Monastario, quite delighted with the humiliation of Sergeant Garcia. "How nice you have a daughter now, to ride by you side, Don Alejandro, but where is your son?"

I can see that Rosa shivers with anxiety.

My father turns to him. "Do not dare, Monastario, to intrude on me or my son again, or I swear to you, I will make you regret even your first thought about returning here!"

"Oh I had to return," answers Monastario, "I have unfinished business here."

"Well, I have unfinished business with you," my father leans over him threateningly. I am about to intervene, when Rosa takes voice for the first time:

"Please, Father, hurry! We must get to the rancho!"

Maybe my father is giving the orders to Sergeant Garcia, but my wife is quite successful in giving the orders to him – he is absolutely unable to resist her when she calls him 'father'. So he only throws one last, threatening glance on Monastario, and they hassle the horses and leave the plaza.

When we are alone on the plaza, I turn to Monastario:

"You are beneath it?" I ask straightly.

"Oh yes. But do not take it seriously, Zorro. It is just a little welcome I prepared for you. Just to show you that I can chase you out of your hideout, if I want you."

"You have been a cold-blooded murderer and greedy scoundrel, Monastario, but now you are just a common criminal," I shake with anger. In dry lands in California fire is one of the greatest dangers. "I do not have to fight with you, if you don't want it. When I find the proof that you have done it, you will be hanged in the middle of the plaza."

"So we have something in common, after all," he seems untouched by my threat, "because when I find the proof of your identity, you will hang as well. The only question is, who of us will be first."

Then he leans to me and whispers: "In the meantime, ride fast, Fox. Ride often. Be everywhere. Guard your town well. Because if you fail... something really unpleasant may happen... You saw the test of my possibilities."

For a moment I feel the touch of fear, but this time I am not going to leave him the last word.

"Oh I will ride fast, Monastario!" I laugh, trying to ignore the angst I feel. "I will ride so fast, that you and your hounds will never catch me!"

Then I jump on Tornado and race after my father and Rosa. I quickly catch up with them, and follow them from darkness, just as I earlier that evening guarded Sergeant Garcia. When they arrive at the rancho Pulido, Rosa rushes to the house, and my father stays outside on the excuse of checking the yard. I appear by his side.

"Where have I been tonight?"

"I sent you to the Fuente Verde, just after we noticed the first flames," he answers.

For the moment we stay silent, when we notice the new lights on the horizon.

"That is rancho La Brea. What is happening here, Diego?" my father asks.

"Monastario in making the hunt with the battue," I answer, moving Tornado. "I guess I won't return from Green Creek until morning."

"Be careful!" he shouts after me, but I disappear in darkness.

* * *

That fatal night, fires appeared also at rancho Torres and la Resca, but were quenched in time and didn't cause serious troubles. I guess that Monastario wanted only get my attention, not the pursuit of the whole community.

Oh, I know very well Monastario's plan. He wants me out of my hiding, he wants me to ride and wear my mask – the more often I do it, the bigger the possibility of my mistake and exposure. He wants me tired, anxious, and reckless while he is waiting for my false step.

I am fully aware of that, and I do not want to play the game he prepared for me. To stop it, I need to get one of his men and make him testify. So I look for them everywhere, but cannot trace them - they seem to be swallowed by the ground. There are no new attacks. I assume that Monastario was clever enough to call off his hounds, so that I couldn't get them and use against him.

However, I do not dare to pass off his threat. My father and other _haciendados_ organized the guards to look after their ranchos. Nevertheless, I prefer to see to their safety myself, so I visit the haciendas, check the positions of the patrols, watch the roads, and accompany the late travelers. I am everywhere, yet I keep regretting that I cannot be everywhere at once.

Well, not me. _El Zorro _does. And when _el Zorro _flies through the night, free, dashing and dangerous, greeted by the cheers of both poor and rich – it means that poor Diego de la Vega has more and more troubles, equally during the day as during the night.

_Where are you going, Diego? Can I ride with you to the grass-lands? You want to read? Why don't you stay here with me and read __to me aloud? What is so interesting in your room? Wouldn't you like to spend some time in mine, for a change? Speak with Bernardo here, please – maybe I will finally learn to understand how you communicate! Write your letters here, I will be very quiet! _

No, she never complains. She only asks questions, raising her beautiful eyes on me. She never doubts my excuses, but she comes out with new questions, forcing me to search for new lies.

And she gets quieter and sadder with each day. When I lurk around the hacienda, searching for Monastario's men in my fox disguise, I can sometimes hear her looking for me, asking my father "Where is Diego?" with more and more resigned tone. My heart breaks, but there is nothing I could do.

"You have to tell her the truth, Diego," sights heavily my father. "You should have done it long before."

"I cannot. As long as she doesn't know anything, she is safe," I answer invariably.

During the day Diego de la Vega rides usually to the pueblo, to show that nothing has changed in his life and to let Monastario offend him. It means that I cannot take my sweet lady with me, because I am not sure whether I would be able to control myself if Monastario would be cunning enough to insult her in my presence. So I ask father to keep her at the hacienda. He shakes his head repeating "You have to tell her, Diego", but when I insist, he finds excuses to ask her to stay at home.

And Monastario sits calmly in the tavern, sometimes drinking with soldiers, chatting about old days. It worries me greatly, as it isvery much alike to my own behavior – to my own disguise. Now we have two masked imposters in the pueblo – and I am afraid that there is place for only one.

And he observes me indeed watchfully and looks for quarrel. When the Fox rides through the pueblo, he always remembers to be unarmed, but with Diego he is aggressive and offensive. Finally I decide to give him a battle he seeks.

The occasion appears when I sit in the tavern with some young caballeros, and Juan Pereolte – the first Don Juan of the pueblo – asks laughingly:

"Why do you always come without your beautiful wife, Diego? Are you jealous? Do not hide her!"

"It's better you do not consider yourself too much with the beauty of my wife, Juan," I answer cordially patting his shoulder when Monastario approaches our table with malicious smile.

"Don Diego hides many things."

"You again!" I exclaim, pretending to be a little drunk - let him have the hope that he will catch me out of control. "When will you finally understand, that your career in Los Angeles is over?"

"Not yet. I have some accounts to settle with you, Senor de la Vega. And I won't leave until I am finished with them."

I laugh ostensibly, hiding face in one hand.

"And what do you want, Monastario. Satisfaction? I will not duel with you. I did it once and still today I cannot see the sense in it."

Monastrario's face turns familiarly red: "I will expose you to all the people you deceive."

"Oh yes. Me the Fox." I nod mockingly and caballeros laugh. Watch the show, Monastario, I play it just for you. Would you now try to convince all these men that their clumsy friend, docile poet, delicate dandy, is the dark avenger you hunt? Are you so convinced yourself?

I stand up, tottering a little, as if the wine made me dizzy, and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Monastario, you blame me for losing your position and I cannot say that I was sorry to see you leave in disgrace. But you have tired me with your silly accusations. What do you want? I can write to some friends in Monterey, to find you some post here, just let's be finished with that nuisance!"

That should be enough for him – and it is. I can see his fist coming, but make no attempt to dodge it. He slugs me to the ground and this time I fell really clumsily between chairs and tables. I clamber slowly when he punches me again. Well, he seems to be quite irritated. If I let him to hit me once more, I will not have to pretend lightheadedness. So this time I jump to attack him, but miss him …... hit my head into the counter and fell unconscious on the ground.

Good people in Los Angeles love watching scrummages, but never let it to continue, when one of the opponents is already defeated. So I remain unconscious, until caballeros lead Monastario out of the tavern. My jaw hurts, but I am very content with myself. I hope I managed to strengthen that small seed of doubt in Monastario.

* * *

That evening I decide to shorten my black escapade and finally rest, especially that there is so heavy storm and deluge, that I am sure no fire-riser would attack. I check only the neighborhood of the hacienda and I turn back to my cave. I will have my rest – but first I want to spend some time with my poor Rosa.

I change my black, soaked clothes and go downstairs searching for my lady. She is playing the piano in the sala, so I sit in the armchair near her to listen. To tell the truth, she is not very skillful, but I do not mind. I like listening to her anyway. She looks at me and smiles:

"Did you sleep well?"

I told her I was going to have a nap.

"Quite well, thank you."

Not mentioning the fact that during the last two days I didn't sleep more than four hours. But tonight I will rest.

She keeps playing for a moment, then stops and asks in a sweet quiet voice:

"You have the entrance to some secret passage in your room, don't you, Diego?"

My head is empty. I can only repeat "The passage?"

"Yes, the passage allowing you to leave the hacienda without being seen." She stands up and comes near my chair. I am not able to move and sit desperately trying to gather my thoughts.

"But, my sweet lady, what makes you think I left the hacienda?" I try to laugh.

She bends over me and whispers, gently touching my neck:

"Your hair is wet, Diego."

I sit stunned as she circles around me.

"You smell with rain. You have a cobweb on your eyebrow. And a smudge of mud on your palm. And a scratch on your neck, that wasn't there before."

It is a great loss for the army that women are not allowed into its service. If the _commandante_ of Los Angeles were a woman, _el Zorro_ would have been caught during the first week of his show. Right now, I do not feel like the Fox at all. Rather like the mouse in the presence of the hunting cat.

"You often say that you are going to take a nap, but after that you are fully awake – and tried. And your bed is untouched. You say you are going to the rancho, but when I ask the vaqueros, they cannot recall your presence."

So, this peace I enjoyed was only the calm before the storm. My sweet lady has been carefully collecting the proof, before she started the judgment...

"You say you are writing, but I took the ink from you desk and you didn't look for it. You say that you are reading, but when I changed you book for another, you didn't notice.'"

It is not a judgment anymore, it is an execution.

"Rosita, you draw conclusions, that..."

She stops in front of me and interrupts, still very, very calmly:

"You should have told me, Diego."

For a moment I close my eyes. So, she knows. She must have found the entrance to the passage in her thorough search – or maybe she just guessed. Doesn't matter. She knows.

"You should have told me before the wedding that you have... other obligations."

Those are exactly the words I was desperately afraid to hear. The reproof that I deceived her, bounded her for life with... with the renegade she never approved.

"If I knew, I would never want you to marry me."

My sweet lady, you are killing me. I have no strengths to defend myself anymore, I only close my eyes regretting the lost dream.

She touches my arms, forcing me to look at her. "So, Diego, who is it?"

I do not understand. "Who is... who?" I ask cautiously.

I see fire in her eyes and finally her calm exterior disappears.

"The woman to which you sneak every night!" she screams into my face.

"The woman?" I repeat bluntly. My conversational skills seem to be quite low that evening.

"Just answer me, Diego! Or maybe you need some time to come out with a new lie?"

Yes, please.

"There is no..." I start and stop. On the second thought, the other woman is not a bad option. Otherwise, I will have to tell her the truth, and it could be dangerous with Monastario prying around. Maybe that is the way to remove her from our battlefield.

Finally I manage to stand up. I go to the window, turn back and start speaking, carefully choosing words. Not to lie, not to correct her mistake.

"Rosita, I do not deny that there are some things I should have told you about. I didn't, because it would only make the situation more difficult. And I promise you, to... straighten them. I just need some time. And I have to do it alone. It would be best if you could just let me do it. If you could leave the hacienda just for a few weeks, for example go to the Monterey, I promise..."

The vase crashes into the window just near my head.

"You want me out of your way, Don Diego? I will sooner kill you!" she shouts. If I thought I have ever seen her furious before, I was wrong. Now, that is the Fury.

"Oh yes, I wanted you, I wanted you all my life, and I did everything I could, to get you! And I am not ashamed of this! But I wanted you to love me, and instead you only married me!" Another vase, but she has no chances of hitting me, as her eyes are blinded with tears. This time I know her tears are true, as she cries of anger.

In that moment I realize that she is a part of me, just as my mask. Love is such an egoistic emotion – I would do now everything to keep her.

So I embrace her and tell her all the words I find suitable. Truth, lies, half-lies. Suddenly I am very outspoken. I say that I love her, that she is my treasure, my life, that I will never look at another woman again, that I will do anything for her. She still shivers with anger, but listens to me greedily and when she whispers "I hate you" it sounds rather unconvincing.

So now I have to get rid of Monastario as soon as possible, then tell Rosa the truth and get her forgiveness. Quite simple. The only problem is that I have no idea how I am going to achieve it.

* * *

**Special thanks to all who read and commented the story. Each comment is an inspiration that helps me to shape it.**  
**And to IcyWaters, who reads and corrects patiently each chapter - and sends me nice words giving the courage to publish them:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I have changed my mind. I feel like taking a few fencing lessons," hissed Monastario to my ear. He appeared suddenly out of thin air, apparently hoping to take me by surprise, but I remember that I am Diego now, Diego sitting in the crowded tavern and drinking merrily with Sergeant Garcia. So I blinked a few times and asked puzzled:

"And why do you think it is necessary to inform me about it?" Since our scrimmage I can at least not hide my aversion toward him.

He spluttered angrily and exclaimed, "I am going to challenge the Fox."

I looked calmly into his eyes: "May I come and watch? I would like to see you getting what you deserve."

He raised his head and shouted to the people in the tavern:

"This is to you all! I am calling out _el Zorro_!"

The noise of the tavern faded and all faces turned to Monastario. He looked around challengingly and continued:

"He offered me fencing lessons and I am eager to see which one of us needs them more! I will be waiting for him after midnight in the Mesa Valle."

Then he headed to the doors and people silently went out of his way. Just by the exit he turned back and finished:

"And I do not want any onlookers. This is between him and me. Whoever else comes will be in trouble. Of course – Don Diego is invited." He smiled to me mockingly and left.

I shrugged my shoulders and with bored expression returned to my wine. The noise in the tavern broke out with double strength and the comments were unanimous: Monastario is an idiot.

I did not share that optimistic conclusion. Bernardo closed his hands under the table in one familiar sign: the trap. I repeated that gesture twice. I know this is a trap - and we are going to set our own.

* * *

When I returned home, I met Rosa and Father talking in the library. When I entered the room, they silenced immediately and seemed to be a bit confused with my presence, so I guessed that I interrupted some conversation that was concerning me. I was quite curious about this new plot, so when Rosa left, I asked my father casually:

"What were you talking about? You looked rather guilty when I entered..."

But my father only laughed. "You are not the only person in this house, my son, who has his secrets!" When he said so, merry sparks shined in his eyes. I answered with smile:

"This must be a good secret, as I see that you are really joyful, Father... Well I may bring good news too - we may have the possibility to get rid of our stubborn ex-_commandante_."

However, when I related him the scene in the tavern, he was full of doubts:

"It must be a trap. He has been carefully avoiding a direct fight with Zorro since his return. There is no reason why he should suddenly change his mind and start to believe that he can beat you. And Mesa Valle is almost half the way to San Diego. He has chosen so distant a location, to be sure that no onlookers will come. It is obvious that he has something to hide!"

"We know, it is the trap," I explained patiently. "We will just have to find the way to... out-trap it."

Father shook his head: "You do not know what he is up to. It is too risky, you should stay at the hacienda."

"And leave the challenge unanswered?" I exclaimed with the sham indignation. "Take no action? Not fight? I could hardly expect such advice from you, Father!"

But he didn't laugh, only repeated unconvinced: "We should wait for another occasion."

I cannot wait. My father may have his secrets, but he remains fully unaware of many things that happen in our house. I never told him about my quarrel with Rosa and her accusations. He didn't notice that she stopped asking where I am going, stopped searching for me – but I see that she is aware of my each absence, I see the dark fire in her eyes. He doesn't know that once she waited for me almost the whole night in my room, so that I had to leave the passage through another entrance and pretend I came from outside. That night I had to beg her on my knees to forgive me. It wasn't easy to persuade her to give me more time without explaining what I need that time for. My father didn't see her face when she whispered in my arms, "You make me hate myself for my weakness." No, I cannot wait.

I have to get rid of Monastario as soon as possible and tell her the truth, before it is too late.

"I will ride and meet him," I answered firmly. "But just in case, I must convince everyone that Diego de la Vega stayed at home this night. And make sure that there will be no lancers around Mesa Valle."

Bernardo smiled and signed a few pictures.

"Exactly. We invite a few guests for supper. Including Sergeant Garcia."

* * *

So when the evening comes, we enjoy the company during supper. Apart from Sergeant Garcia, there is also Don Ignatio and a few friends of my father, close enough to be invited in such a short notice. After the meal I propose to move to the patio. I intend to drink a bit too much, so that no one present would have doubts that I will spend the night sleeping like a log and morning – with heavy headache. The dusk of the patio makes it much easier. I am afraid that the dahlias should be growing tomorrow upside down, after the amount of wine I treated them with.

The subject of the conversation inevitably goes to the duel between Zorro and Monastario that is to take place tonight.

"I am sure that _el Zorro _will appear. From what I heard, he would never waste the occasion to teach Monastario the lesson," says Don Ignatio.

"So it may seem," I answer. "But it may be very risky for him to take the challenge. Tell me, Sergeant, are you going to Mesa Valle tonight to get him?"

"Well I... I really shouldn't discuss it here... but I..." Sergeant Garcia stutters and I can see that he hadn't made the decision yet, but must be very tempted by this idea.

"It is a duel, Sergeant, a matter of honor. You shouldn't interfere," says sharply my father.

When it comes to the diplomacy, my respected father has the agility of the ram.

"The code of honor doesn't refer to an outlaw. I think you should go, Sergeant," I say lightly. There is sudden silence on the patio – no one in Los Angeles ever suggested that Zorro is not the man of honor. My father and Bernardo look at me as if I have gone crazy, but I continue unmoved:

"It is a great opportunity for you, my friend."

"It is? You really think so, Don Diego?" asks Sergeant Garcia slightly surprised.

"Oh yes. Even if the Fox wins the duel, it is very possible that he will be wounded. Monastario must have something in his sleeve if he threw down the gauntlet. And when Zorro is hurt, you will catch him easily. Just think about it – you will still have time to build the gallows by morning. Tonight you catch him, tomorrow you hang him and get the reward!"

"Without trial?" asks unbelievably Don Ignatio.

"Well, there is no trial for the renegade. Just the execution. Can you imagine the day when you finally get rid of him, Sergeant? It may be tomorrow!" I laugh, unconcerned to the heavy looks of the gathered Dons.

The question now is, whether I do know Sergeant Garcia?

He shakes a bit. His cheerful face gets more and more gloomy. I can see that he is imagining the gallows on the plaza, and himself in front of them, ordering the execution of the man in black cape. He shakes again, stronger.

I do know Sergeant Garcia.

"Well, Don Diego.. Perhaps you have a point...but I think it would be...it would be better to catch him on some other occasion... even if...even if..." I can see that he desperately looks for some arguments, but I feel convinced already and raise my hands in the gesture of surrender.

"Maybe you are right, Sergeant, that it would be better for the honor of the King's soldiers to defeat the Fox in the fair fight. Not being the soldier myself, I sometimes do not understand the satisfaction of achieving the victory with your own strength and wit, but I am sure that you know what is right."

Sergeant Garcia straightens a little, undoubtedly basking in the glory of the noble knight. I know that he will not ride with his lancers tonight.

The Dons breathe with relief and discreetly smile to me, after they have understood that thanks to me, the Fox will have to deal only with one enemy this night.

It is getting late. I offer to play the guitar, but I make so many mistakes that after a few tones I resign, explaining with a laugh, that I unfortunately must have misused the wine. The guests soon bid farewell – good, as it is only three hours to midnight.

Rosa is waiting for me at the stairs smiling:

"It was nice of you, Diego, to secure the fair fight for the Fox. I hope he will defeat that man who bothers you."

"I hope so too," I answer kissing her hand. How I would like to ask her to wish me good luck! Instead I say: "Good night, my sweet lady. I think I will go now to my room and rest, the wine made me sleepy."

Her smile slowly disappears. "You didn't drink more that one glass, Diego. I watched you," she says bitterly and closes the doors of her room without farewell.

* * *

Mesa Valle is rather a small comb, surrounded by mountains and with only one road leading to it. Bernardo and I leave the road long before the valley and sneak between the stones, until we find suitable hiding. I do not want Monastario to notice us, so we choose the place in appropriate distance, but we clearly see men beneath us. I can recognize Monastario by his green suit. He is staying on the small meadow – indeed an appropriate place for the duel – but two other men are hidden in the valley with the blades, and the next two - a bit higher on the slope with pistols. I shake my head in disbelief – no, not at his wickedness, but at his stupidity. How could he believe I will fall into such a childish trap?

We wait patiently, wait until our friends down there get disconcerted and sleepy. Finally, I sign Bernardo to start his part of the show, and soon the black rider appears on the road. The black stallion dances in the moonlight (poor Bernardo, I appreciate his sacrifice - I know he is not too keen on fiery horses), but the rider doesn't enter the valley.

Monastario notices the rider and seems to be anxious, but doesn't sign his men to start the pursuit. Well, I didn't count for a moment that it will be so easy. It is enough that they stare at my a_lter ego_ showing off in the moonlight. I have more time than I need to knock out one on of the men with pistols, then sneak to another... Not to strong, tomorrow I will need them to testify. With a bit of persuasion, they will tell the beautiful story to the _alcalde_, and once they admit that Monastario hired them to put fire on the ranchos, I will be free from my troubles.

I feel almost exhilarated. In the morning I will deliver them to the pueblo to be arrested. At noon I will take Rosa to the cave. The rest of the day I will probably spend begging her for forgiveness, but something tells me, I will get it by the evening.

I call to the three in the valley, "_Buenas noches, senores_!" and full of verve, spring down with the rapier in hand to engage them into fight.

And then - Monastario leaves the fight to his men and immediately starts to run away. Something's wrong. It must be some kind of trick, so, pushing off my opponents, I jump on the stones and land on his back. We fall on the ground and for the first time I clearly see his face.

It is not Monastario.

In one terrible second I realize his plan. It isn't stupid at all.

Mesa Valle was not the trap, but the bait, the trap was set somewhere else.

Monastario didn't choose so distant a place to avoid witnesses, only to lure me away. One of his men was to pretend to be him as long as possible – so he was definitively playing on time. While I am here... he most likely is going to use some excuse to visit my hacienda with the lancers. Oh I am sure he will not have troubles with duping Sergeant Garcia into searching the rancho for some thin reason... and thanks to me Sergeant Garcia is available at the cuartel...

If they do not find Don Diego at the hacienda, if they put the guards in the house before I am back - I will just not be able to return...

And even if I change my clothes in the tunnel, and then return as myself through the main gate, after the show I gave that night it will be even more suspicious... Now I see that he has foreseen my each step that night, used my every trick against me...

My only chance is to get to my room before it will be checked by the lancers.

I leave the fight and rush to my horse. Bernardo follows me and we leave the valley in full gallop. Our enemies shoot at us, but do not even try to start a pursuit, so after a while we change horses. Bernardo on the slower one stays behind and I run headlong on Tornado.

My friend feels that my life depends on his speed and the land changes under his hoofs into smudges. However, I have at least two hours ride to the de la Vega rancho and one small problem I didn't confess to Bernardo: just as we were leaving the valley, I felt a sting of bullet in my side.

* * *

When I get to the cave, the pain gets breathtaking. I watch the wound quickly – luckily, the bullet didn't lodge in, so it should heal nicely, but as for now, the two hours of mad ride didn't do much good.

I try to dress the wound before I change my clothes, but then again I have to strain it running through the passage. As I get to the secret room in the hacienda, I feel the warm blood soaking through my clothes, so I have to add some bandages and change my shirt once more. It is not easy when the sharp pain constrains my movements, and my hands tremble in haste - but I know I am just on time. Through the window I can see Sergeant Garcia with lancers and Monastario on the patio, quarreling with my father, however, they didn't enter the house yet. Thank you, my friend Tornado...

I quickly fling on my robe, praying that its thick material would hide the blood, even if it seeps through the bandages again.

My father stays on the stairs and yells something about night intrusions – he seems to be furious and strong, but I can see that his hand on the banister trembles.

"What is going on here?" I ask, exiting my room, trying to appear relaxed and sleepy. "Sergeant Garcia! You are welcomed at any time, but did you have to come in such a company?" I smile ironically to Monastario.

The expression on his face when he saw me! The wound was worth it.

My father turned to me with relieved smile a bit too abruptly, but then quickly returned to his role with new energy:

"Company or not, you have no entrance to my house, Monastario!" he yelled.

But Monastario, still stunned, was only blinking his eyes in disbelief and mumbling: "It is impossible… I am sure…"

Poor Sergeant Garcia probably wished to be invisible at the moment, but his sense of duty won and he stuttered:

"I am sorry… Don Diego… Don Alejandro… but com… eh… Senor Monastario claims that you… I mean you, Don Diego…are Zorro.

"I know that, Sergeant," I shrug my arms. "Senor Monastario has long made such claims. Is there any particular reason to wake us exactly today at this hour?"

The stinging pain in my back makes it hard to concentrate. I need some support to stand so I casually lean on the wall, as if I was bored with the conversation.

"He said... that you are at Mesa Valle tonight," explained the sergeant apologetically.

"Well, do I look as if I were in Mesa Valle?" I smile. I wanted also to shake my hands, but I felt warm moisture on my palm. I am not sure whether it is blood or sweat, so I hide them behind my back.

"No, you don't, Don Diego," concludes the sergeant relieved and is about to leave, but Monastario wakes up.

"You must have just arrived! You had little time, even on this damn horse of yours! Sergeant, I want his room searched! He must have left some clues. And himself too," he cranes his neck, trying to see the color of my shirt behind the robe.

"But... But.. _commandante_..." stutters the sergeant.

"Do it, baboso! It is you duty, to investigate each accusation!" gnarls Monastario, full of new hope.

Well, his hope is well grounded. My bloodied shirt is in the drawer just on the top. I had no time to hide it better. Besides, the pain makes me dizzy. A few more minutes of this conversation and Monastario will not have to search my room as I will loose consciousness in the middle of the lancers. And once they found the pistol wound…

"Do we really have to go through it, Sergeant? I would like to get a few more hours of sleep, if you don't mind," I try to appear nonchalant.

The sergeant hesitates. I can see that the situation makes him very unhappy, but in that particular moment I reserve all my compassion for myself. I am afraid I need it.

"I.. I am sorry Don Diego… but... perhaps, if you do not mind...It will not take long..."

"Well, I definitely do mind!" sounds a melodic, but strong voice. It is Rosa, who just appeared on the stairs as if she just left my room, with loose hair and very… becoming nightgown. She didn't bother to put on the robe, but covers her arms with one of my jackets. Needles to say, how unsuccessful such cover is. For a moment I forget about the pain in my side.

Sergeant Garcia looses the train of thought totally and on the patio falls absolute silence. Evidently satisfied with the impression she made, Rosa continues, with a half-bored and half-irritated voice: "Sergeant Garcia, I thought that the duty of the _commandante_ is to fight the criminals, not to help them."

"But… but Senora! We are only following procedures! I told Don Diego, there is nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, how comforting! Wake me up, search the room, do the mess and then perhaps even arrest him, so that you can go later together to the tavern to celebrate his release, don't you, Sergeant? Well, do not even dream of it!" she hisses malignantly.

Sergeant Garcia looks so guilty that it is obvious he planned such ending to that adventure. Soldiers begin to laugh. My father looks at Rosa with astonished admiration and stays unusually quiet for him. I can also see Bernardo appearing in the corner and staring at the scene with the same expression.

"But Rosita…" I moan, to have my part in the show.

"Not a word, Diego!" she turns to me rapidly, her hair whirling around her. "Not a word. I'm almost starting to think that you two planned it together to get out. Well, no way. You stay here. And you, Sergeant, leave."

Soldiers laugh a bit louder and for the first time I can see a kind of compassion in Monastario's eyes. However, he is not ready to resign from his carefully planned trap so easily:

"Don't you see, baboso, that she is covering for her husband! Do your duty!" he yells.

"Oh, you, ex-soldier," Rosa turns to him as if she saw him for the first time and, although the whole stairs separate them, he cannot resist moving one step back. "Well for your information, my husband wasn't riding anywhere tonight, with or without mask, only spending it just where all decent men should be at this hour – at home! And if you accuse me of lying," she almost looses her breath with anger and indignation, "if you dare to accuse the Spanish lady of lying... Father - will you allow him to insult me in your own house?" she turns to my father, who immediately takes his role.

"Sergeant Garcia – can you deny that the testimony of my daughter-in-law is as good as that… man?"

"No, no, Don Alejandro," the poor sergeant is openly withdrawing toward the gate, I see that he is dreaming about the excuse to... well soldiers of the King do not run away. They move back in the organized haste.

"So, please, leave now. You have irritated the senora, I warn you to leave before you will irritate me. As for you, Monastario, if you have the remains of common sense, you leave with them," the threat in the voice of my father makes Sergeant Garcia move quickly toward the gate. Monastario tries to protest, but on the sign of the Sergeant, lancers pull him away.

We stay motionless for a moment, hearing the horses receding from the hacienda. Not until it is absolutely quiet, do I dare to look at my wife. All the energy that filled her a few moments ago is gone – she seems now very lost and tired but lookes at me watchfully.

"Is this it, Diego? Have you been to Mesa Valle?" she asks quietly.

My father wants to say something, but resigns, knowing that it is my choice whether to tell her or not. And I cannot. Not now, not when Monastario showed me that he can outwit me... The closer she is to me, the greater danger for her.

"No, no... I am sorry, but no..." I say lowering my eyes as if I felt guilty and praying that I lie good enough to misguide her.

I do. Rosa nods a few times and her face becomes bitter. She comes before me, and I prepare for the slap, but she only turns back and, without saying a word, disappears in her room.

My father shakes his head with disapproval: "You must tell her, Diego."

"Not now. Not with Monastario sniffing around," I answer through my teeth, trying to refrain the groan of pain. "Now please, Father, I must rest. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"I just hope you will not lose her," says sadly my father, and leaves to his room.

I hope I endured all the blows intended for me that evening, because I could hardly bear anything more. Now there is only me and Bernardo left on the patio. My old observant friend approaches me with the worried face - only he noticed that there is something wrong with me. I leave the wall and finally let the pain to take over me: I lean on his shoulder and the world becomes black.

* * *

When I wake up, it is already evening. After so many hours of sleep I feel as new, but it doesn't change the fact that last night I was a hair's breadth from total catastrophe. My father sits near me with the anxious face:

"You should have told me that you were wounded. Why do you always have to be so... stand-alone?"

"Don't worry, Father. Bernardo knows what to do in such situations. I did not want to bother you."

"Not to bother me! Do you know how bothering your not-bothering sometimes is? Anyway, it was a close call! Had it not been for Tornado..."

"I know, I know, you were right. I was too anxious," I nod. "I am afraid we were playing his game since the beginning."

There is a chess set on the small table, prepared for the pound. Bernardo waves his hand to draw our attention and then takes a few pawns off the board.

"Yes, Bernardo," I smile. "This is exactly what we are going to do. Leave the board." I start to get up, but Bernardo stops me and my father shouts:

"And where do you think you are going, Diego? You must stay in bed!"

Am I really the only person here that at least tries to think ahead?

"On the contrary. I am going for a ride with Bernardo," I explain patiently. "And no sooner than I fall from my palomino – who is going to be quite vicious today – will stay in bed for a few days. Doing the one thing Monastario definitely doesn't expect me to do."

"And it would be?..." asks my father slightly irritated.

"Nothing," I smile widely. "And in the meantime we will have to think about preparing our own game," I wink to Bernardo, who slowly, one by one puts the pawns on the chessboard.

* * *

Three wonderful, lazy days have gone, until I leave the hacienda for the first time and ride to the pueblo with Rosa. Yes, with Rosa. She was determined not to speak with me after that fatal night, but when Bernardo brought me home in quite bad shape after the horse accident, her compassion won and, although unaware of the true reason of my weakness, she nursed me with touching devotion. I accepted it gratefully and tried to be as charming as I can – and I can be very charming. Slowly the smile returned to her eyes and I didn't want to risk it anymore, so I took her with me to the pueblo. The other reason was that since Monastario can foresee my steps so easily, there is no need for the precautions I would usually take. Let's bring a bit of chaos into our little deadlock – maybe that will help me…

And I do need help. During these three days I didn't manage to come up with a suitable plan that would let me defeat my enemy. So now I ride to the town, to please Rosa, to show myself to my acquaintances and to find the inspiration I seek.

When we arrive to the pueblo, Rosa and Bernardo go to the merchant and I, still a little weak, wait for them in front of the store leaning on the banister. I like to observe the pueblo on such a sunny day. Now I look at the plaza and consider how close my gallows came to being built just in the middle of it. I cannot let it happen again.

"I heard, Don Diego, that you have not been well?" I hear the voice of a young ranchero. He doesn't like me since he lost a case of a boundary with his neighbor, in whose defense I spoke. Now he eagerly uses the occasion to mock me: "So, you fell from your horse again?"

"Yes, I did," I do not mind his taunts.

"Your palomino? Is even this horse to dangerous for you?"

Some people laugh, but I only salute him with a half-ashamed smile and he leaves. I close my eyes and enjoy the sun again.

It doesn't take long, as I hear the well-known whisper of Monastario behind my ear:

"Fall from the horseback, ha? I guess that one of my men managed to get you. Had I only known that I was so near! But you played your show well – and this time you had a skilled assistant."

How do I defeat this man? He almost managed to use my willingness to fight him against me.

"Tell me, Diego, does your wife know, in what kind of show she is taking part?"

He observes me watchfully. Am I able to restrain myself from the slightest sign of anxiety?

I cannot fight him as the Fox, because when I am the Fox, he refuses to fight. I cannot fight him as Don Diego without risking my disguise.

"I think she doesn't. You always preferred to... act alone. Even without your father. You were so protective about him! And now you have also her to protect. Don't you think it may be too much for the one fox?"

In spite of all my efforts, he will not resign from attacking Diego. So the only way is to make him fight the Fox. Yes, the only chance for me to win and protect my secret is to make him meet the Fox on the battlefield. But how can I achieve it? How can I make him risk his mask?

"So, you didn't tell her. Wise, but do not forget that two passions are weaker than one. And it must be hard for her to have such busy husband... Always absent, nights and days..."

I know he is now calculating how to use her against me.

What would make me risk my mask? Oh, many things. People I care for. My father. Rosa. In fact, if he continues to speak about her, I will be more than willing to risk my calm, polite mask of clumsy Diego.

But how can I... entreat him? What does he want so badly, that it will make him resign from his disguise?

"What do you want, Monastario?" I suddenly ask, turning to him.

He is surprised for a moment:

"You know very well what I want, de la Vega. I want to defeat the Fox, to expose him – and I will do it, even if it is the last thing I will do in my life! I will reveal to everyone who you truly are."

That's it. Great idea. I finally found my inspiration. I have my plan.

"That is a great idea, Monastario, thank you!" I smile in the most cheerful Diego-smile, pat his shoulder and leave him stunned in front of the store.

I am going to look for Rosa and Bernardo. There is no need to waste more time here.

* * *

The sooner I'll start my work, the better. Just after supper I signed Bernardo to go to the cave – I had to work out with him the details of my plan. I was just about to follow him, checking in with one last guilty look whether Rosa is busy enough not to miss me, when I noticed her leaving the gates of the hacienda. At first I was relieved that she won't be aware of my absence, but, on the second though… Where could she be riding, alone, at this hour?

One of the servants told me that she left after receiving the letter.

"From whom? Senor Pulido?" I asked.

"Rather not. The letter was brought by one of the tavern's boys."

My heart clasps with bad premonitions. It could be nothing, but… I remember the cold calculation in Monastario's eyes when he spoke today about her. What if it is some kind of his intrigue, aimed at using her against me?

And how could she ride somewhere so late, without leaving any note, any explanation? Well, maybe it is true, that she only follows my example... but it doesn't change anything.

I run to my cave, ask Bernardo to wait a bit longer and take Tornado on the ride through the hills, just above the road. Luckily, I notice my Rosa quite soon, heading calmly for the mountains. Well, this is definitely not the direction where she could meet her father or any of our friends.

I am getting slightly, just slightly, irritated. I do not care what the purpose of this mysterious ride is, I want her safe at home. For a moment I regret taking the Fox disguise. Taking her home – I mean: persuading her to go home – would be much easier, if I wasn't wearing my "fancy-cape" as she called it. Now I will undoubtedly finish with a few scratches and swollen cheek. Nevertheless, I am about to ride down, when she turns into the small path and disappears from my eyesight.

It takes a few minutes till I find her again, and this time she is not alone. She is talking with Monastario.

Damn, how could she agree to meet him alone? I am not sure whether his men are lurking around, so I do not show myself to them, only sign Tornado to be quiet and I hole up behind the stones.

"Thank you for coming, Dona de la Vega," Monastario's voice seems calm and respectful, but it doesn't delude me. I hope it doesn't delude Rosa as well.

"You told me you may leave the pueblo if I help you to settle one thing. I came to learn what would it be," she is strong and decisive. I must appreciate her courage, although right now I would like her to have rather more consideration.

Moment of silence.

"You would like to get rid of me, Senora? I admit that I have been quite a nuisance for your husband. But I have good reasons."

"Your reasons don't interest me. What do you want to leave the town?" repeats Rosa.

"I want to catch the Fox."

Really, it is getting boring. The man sounds like child demanding the toy.

"So, do it," Rosa seems to be unmoved.

"I would need your help, Senora."

"And that is interesting. Why do you think I can - and want to help you? The Fox hasn't harmed me in any way."

Well, I would even say that I was of use a little… But I guess it would be too much to expect some appreciation from my sweet lady, it is enough that she is indifferent.

Monastario doesn't give her a straight answer:

"Wouldn't you like to clear your husband's name and live long in peace without my troubling presence?..."

"My husband's name doesn't need to be cleared. Say what you want, or I will leave." That calm! I guess that Monastario must be getting red by that time.

"All right then. I want you to give me the proof that Don Diego is not Zorro. Then I will leave him and start searching somewhere else. I may even apologize to him."

"Sounds reasonable. Especially that part about apologizing. What exactly do you want?"

For the first time I think that hiding the truth from her might not have been the good idea. Now she is unprepared to see through his manipulations.

Monastario is apparently encouraged by her interest and starts to speak quickly:

"It is very simple. It is enough to arrange the situation when the Fox will have to appear, and you will make sure that Don Diego would stay at home. I will tell you exactly what and when..."

Rosa laughs: "You want me to lie to him, Monastario? Lie to him for you?" she turns her horse and starts to leave.

From what I noticed, she had no problems with lying to me on few occasions when it served her purposes, but I do not mind. It is so nice to witness another failure of Monastario.

"Are you sure that he is not lying to you, Senora?" he shouts behind her. I can see her shiver for a moment, but she doesn't look back and leaves.

Monastario waits for a moment and rides in the opposite direction. I feel so relieved that he just let her leave! All's well, that end's well. Now I will silently accompany her to the hacienda and return to my business with Bernardo. And try not to make her any reproofs for this escapade.

Then I froze. My sweet, but reckless, no, just stupid wife has no intentions to ride back to the hacienda – she waits for a moment behind the stones and then starts to follow Monastario.

I cannot believe it. What does she hope to achieve? Catch him and his accomplices barehanded?

The only thing I can do is to follow them, waiting for the suitable occasion to stop her, without making too much noise. And so we ride: Monastario up the mountain, Rosa following him slowly along the path and me above them on Tornado, sneaking soundlessly through the slope.

I must admit that my sweet lady doesn't lack the spirit, only the technique. For a moment I fancy the idea of teaching her a few of my tricks.

"Would you like to carry my lady for a change, Tornado?" I whisper patting his neck. "You would have to be careful."

Tornado makes no sound, only shivers his head and I know that he would be very careful.

This strange ride ends when Monastario met a few men waiting for him behind the turn of the path. Finally his hounds appeared! Had I only be alone, I would surely capture at least one of them and bring before the _alcalde_! But there is Rosa, now just behind them, almost kneeling on her saddle, trying to see through the darkness.

Her chestnut moves anxiously and they realize that they are being followed. Luckily, Monastario is too cautious not to reveal his accomplices, so he does not search for the spy, only waves for them to leave as soon as possible. He rides off last, and just before rushing his horse into the full gallop, he takes the pistol and shoots behind.

It is only the warning shot into the air, but Rosa's horse is not used to night escapades through the mountains, nor the sound of shots out of nowhere. He rears up scared by the sudden noise and Rosa falls down.

It is a bad fall – on the ground and then just off the path, from the ridge of the slope. Her body slips a long way down the slope before some bushes stop her.

I feel panic strangling my throat, when I race down the slope and kneel beside her to check how serious consequences the fall might have. There is no blood on her clothes, but she is unconscious. I raise her gently and try to wake her, in desperation calling her name.

After the moment she moves her head and whispers half-consciously, "Diego..."

I am about to answer, when I remind myself about my disguise, so I only ask, "Are you hurt, Senora?"

She fully regains her conscious and looks at me with obvious disappointment.

"It's you, Fox. For a moment... doesn't matter. Keep your hands off me." She pushes me quite energetically back and tries to stand.

Polite as usual. Well, I don't mind moving into a proper distance, before she notices some scar or sign I was totally unaware of that will lead her to my identity. So I help her to her feet and back up a little.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

"Of course." It is not so obvious, as she hobbles and grabs the stones for support, but she moves bravely up the slope. I follow her ready to catch her, but do not offer my help anymore.

"Do I have to say, Senora, that it was not wise to follow those men?"

"And do I have to say, I do not wish to be lectured by you?" she hisses back.

"Sometimes I wonder, how did I deserve your animosity, Senora."

And how can I persuade you later to put up with my second life? She keeps silent for a moment and then speaks:

"How presuming! You divide people to admirers and enemies. I just do not like you. Through your stupid bravery that man, that Monastario, pursues my husband for years."

Funny that she is talking about stupid bravery.

"I am sure Don Diego will manage to cope with Monastario," I say peaceably.

It is true. I am sure.

But she only gets irritated:

"And what about you? Aren't you going to do something about him? I see you are good at creating troubles, not in solving them."

I would like if Sergeant Garcia were here. I feel like I needed a few warm words.

"I gladly will, Senora, but right now I have to see to your safe return to the hacienda," we are almost on the road and I whistle for Tornado. Her chestnut is nowhere to see, he must have escaped riled up. But Rosa only shrugs her shoulders: "I do not need your help or protection."

"Are you going to walk to the hacienda, Senora?" I ask with a laugh in my voice. I shouldn't have done it, because Rosa throws me a furious glance and tries to speed up her steps. In the very same moment, we can hear the horsemen on the path above us. These may be some travelers, but more likely these are Monastario's men, who returned quietly in the cover of darkness and heard me whistle. Rosa however is so anxious to get rid of my company that she turns toward them and intends to call them.

I grab her quickly, closing her mouth, and pull her behind the stones where they cannot see us. I try to keep her quiet, whereas she desperately tries to make some noise. This girl is making me desperate, in my both incarnations…

"Please, my sweet lady, forgive me. These might be Monastario's men," I whisper to her half begging, half apologizing.

She must have understood, because she suddenly stiffens and stays still, until the voices silence in the distance and I release her. To my surprise she doesn't try to hit me, or to run away, only looks at me calmly. So, encouraged, I start to explain:

"Now, Senora, please be reasonable. I do not know where your horse is, there are no people we can trust, only perhaps Monastario's hacks, and the nearest hacienda is the de la Vega's, quite far away. Please, let me escort you, there is no other way..."

"Aha," she nods absently, as if she wasn't listening to me at all.

I am surprised, but do not wait until she changes her mind, so we mount Tornado and head for the hacienda.

Rosa doesn't speak a word and seems to be absent-minded. When we are before the hacienda and I put her on the ground, she turns to me and says, "Thank you, Senor."

I cannot believe it! Did she really say "thank you"? I stay astonished, until I came on the idea that perhaps the fall was more serious than it seemed and she is not well.

So I ride to the cave, ask Bernardo to wait a moment longer, and run to the hacienda to check how she is feeling. I find her indeed very sore and unhappy.

"I went for a ride and fell from the horse," she complains. She looks so poorly that I have no heart to bother her with questions and reproaches for this escapade.

"Shall I send for Doctor Hernandez?" I ask, helping her to get to her room.

"No, just bring me something to drink. And some fruits. And a book. Or maybe you could read to me for a while?" she pleads, raising her eyes like the lost kitten.

It is so good to see her playing her sweet tricks on me, as if our disagreements never happened, that I cannot refuse. Bernardo will have to wait a moment longer.

"What do you want me to read?" I ask with smile.

"Perhaps _Novellas _of Lope de Vega?"

My smile fades. I hate that book. Nevertheless, I obediently take it and read. I went through the three novellas – what almost killed me – until she gets to sleep and I could finally go to poor Bernardo, sleeping as well in the cave.

I wake him without mercy. There are a few things we have to discuss. This time I will prepare the surprise for Monstario. I am afraid he is not going to like it, not at all...

"So, Bernardo, what do we need to set the perfect trap?"

Bernardo signs.

"Of course, the perfect bait! And what is the one irresistible bait for Monastario, his one passion, one thing that he wants so badly, that it would make him blind and reckless?"

Bernardo signs a small "z" but I can see that he doesn't understand where I am driving at.

"Yes, my friend, he wants to capture the Fox. And we are going to give it to him."

Bernardo looks at me astonished, so I laugh and start explaining my plan.

* * *

_**Thank you for all comments,**_  
_**I am afraid, that for the final chapter you will have to wait a bit longer, but it surely comes in two weeks.**__**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bernardo and I arrive at the pueblo just to witness the great turmoil on the plaza. I break through the crowd to Sergeant Garcia, who stays with the lancers just in the middle of the commotion.

"What is happening here, Sergeant?" I shout to him.

"Don Diego, it is the horse! We caught Zorro's horse!" he moves aside and shows me the beautiful black stallion.

Tornado catches my scent and starts to kick and rear. I look quickly around – Monastario is just in front of the crowd, watching carefully both me and the horse. Well, if the audience is prepared, it is time to start the show.

"So you have him," I say without a smile.

"As you can see, Don Diego. We almost caught Zorro himself, when he fell from the horse, but he managed to disappear somehow between the rocks. Now forgive me, I must take that animal to the cuartel, before he hurts someone in that crowd. I'll be back just in a second!"

I cannot restrain myself from throwing the longing glance on Tornado and making a small step in his direction. Bernardo stops me of course, grabbing my right arm and for a moment I curl with pain as though his touch hurt some wound. Bernardo wants to steady me, but I move him aside with the warning glance.

How carelessly of us!... I almost feel the sight of Monastario, burning the hole in my back.

We wait patiently near the carriage until Sergeant Garcia appears again.

"We are going now to the tavern, Don Diego, to celebrate it. Would you join us?"

"Oh, no, Sergeant, unfortunately I cannot. Just tell me, what are you going to do with that horse?"

The sergeant seems confused:

"I do not know yet. I would like to try to keep it for myself, but..."

"But you are not sure whether Zorro will not come to take it back?" I laugh understandingly. "Well, maybe you are right, he always managed to do it before!"

I accompany them to the tavern, and Garcia asks:

"You said you had no time for a drink, Don Diego?"

"I do not; I only want to rent a room for tonight. You know... the friend of mine might come tonight, and I am not sure how long I will have to wait for him..."

Sergeant Garcia only nods, but on Monastario's face I can see the malicious grin.

Not until we are far the pueblo do I allow the smile to my face:

"We did quite well, Bernardo, don't you think? Unfortunately, that was the easiest part. Let's now hope that Monastario noticed the prey, and will call its hounds for hunting..."

* * *

The rest of the day I spend with Rosa. She became quite demanding recently. Demanding and capricious. She doesn't comment on my absences anymore, but while I am at home... It is a hard time indeed! If only she stopped tormenting me with the old maudlin romances she wants me to read! I think it is the only kind of lecture I find unbearable. But at least she smiles again, although sometimes I see in her eyes very malicious sparks. However, I am so happy to see her radiant and joyful again, that I gnash my teeth silently, and read aloud all she wants me to.

"Lope de Vega again?" asks my father, when I take the book from the library. "I thought you read it already twice."

"Whatever the lady wants," I sigh heavily.

"Yes, of course. But I am going to the rancho. I cannot hear it anymore."

"Just be back before the evening. I will need you at the pueblo tonight."

"I will. I know what I have to do," he nods and leaves.

* * *

At the evening we start the second act of our show. Before Monastario notices us, Bernardo and I quickly check the streets, and, to my relief, we find six of Monastario's men one by one. They pretend to wander without aim, but I know they are observing the cuartel.

"We succeeded, Bernardo," I whisper. "We made Monastario take off his mask... I knew he wouldn't trust the lancers to protect Tornado from me... After all, he led them for a long time."

There is a large cellar in the walls of the cuartel, with the entrance from one of the side streets, originally meant as the workshop, now serving as the stockpile for different soldiers' rubbish. Bernardo had no difficulties with opening the old lock, and that is the place we chose as the scene for the _grande finale_.

Now we trace one on Monastario's men that is guarding the cuartel from that side. How nice – it is my old friend Pancho. He sits by the wall of the house on the opposite side of the street, pretending to mend one of his shoes. Bernardo climbs to the balustrade above him, decorated with beautiful flowers in even more beautiful clay pots. It is good that there is not much to do in Los Angeles and good citizens have much time to take care about the flowers, as Bernardo and I use quite a lot of them. Clay pots are so effective! And this particular didn't fail us either. She landed exactly on Pancho's head, immediately knocking him unconscious.

If someone was watching us, the whole scene must have looked as an unhappy accident. We wait for a moment, but the street is quiet. It seems that we are unobserved, so we take Pancho and... prepare him for his part of the show.

It was so easy, that for a moment I thought about giving up the rest of the plan and taking him to the _alcalde_, but then I decide on continuing the first scenario. I do not want any shadow of doubts - Monastario will not have the chance to claim that the confession was forced.

While I change myself into the Fox, Bernardo runs to our room in the tavern, and leaves it carrying a big package, making sure that he is not followed. Or, more exactly, looking as if he was making sure that he is not followed, when he made sure that Monastario is following him...

Bernardo lures our ex-_commandante_ to the very same street, allowing him to surprise _el Zorro_ preparing to climb the wall of the cuartel. It must be a happy day for Monastario, as the Fox is not in a good condition to fight. His right hand is stiff and seeing his enemy, he takes the blade in the left one.

Do you see it, Monastario? Your prey is wounded and weak. Is it enough for you to finally fight on you own?

It is.

Monastario unsheats his rapier and approaches grinning:

"Bad day, Zorro, isn't it? First you lost your horse, now you will lose the fight!"

I do not answer, only start the fight before he changes his mind.

Monastario is not the bad swordsman, and I do my best to convince him, that he can beat me, when I can use only the left hand. Soon he forces me to move back, till I am pressed to the wall of the cuartel. I can see he feels his victory is near and the excitement makes him blind for anything else. He is not surprised, when accidentally the flat side of his blade hits my right arm. I squirm as if in pain, lowering my blade a little, and Monastario eagerly uses this moment to try to stun me – oh, how he wants me alive! His punch sends me exactly into the doors of the cellar. They open under my burden so that I fall down, rolling through the stairs, until my unconscious body lies limply at the bottom of the room.

Ouch. Do you know how does it hurt, when you roll unconscious down the stairs?

But I make no sound, only lay motionless, praying that Monastario would be as cunning as I think he is.

Luckily, I didn't overestimate him. He doesn't want any shadow of doubts as well, and, overcoming the urge to rip my mask off alone, he closes the doors and runs for witnesses.

I can hear him shouting, "Lancers! Garcia! Come here! Zorro is here! Quickly!"

Now I have really very little time.

* * *

When Monastario returns with Sergeant Garcia, lancers and a few onlookers that heard his shouts - my father among them - the black limp body still lies on the floor. They crowd around him in a tight circle.

"It is really him! _El Zorro_!" shouts Sergeant Garcia with disbelief and – how nice to hear it – sadness.

"Yes, baboso! I did what you were unable to do for so many months! Now, bind him and take off his mask, for all to see," orders Monastario, basking in triumph and excitement.

I am just finishing to tie my scarf into a studious, fancy knot.

My father stays in the front of the people crowding in the cellar, just as I asked him, and looks rather scared. I know he is not pretending – he doesn't know yet whether my plan has succeeded. To my surprise, I see also Rosa sneaking quietly through the doors and staying behind the crowd, near the few large, empty barrels. She is very pale and looks as if she was really going to faint. So, she has some sympathy for the black bandit after all...

The sash. I bind and carefully arrange the loose ends. A bit more to the left. That's it. Perfect. Now correct the vest. Arrange the cuffs.

"Take off his mask!" shouts Monastario, not noticing the reluctant silence in the room.

"No. Not today. Tomorrow. Now I am going to take him to the cuartel." How did Sergeant Garcia manage to be so decisive? I am grateful for his support, but he may just spoil my subtle plan.

"Take his mask off now, Garcia," demands firmly my father, although his voice trembles.

Now the hair - few quick gestures to smooth them out. Gloves. I am ready.

The sergeant looks at my father surprised with his demand. Monastario is also confused, but can think only about defeating his enemy and uses that moment of the sergeant's hesitation to rip the black mask off.

And freezes, seeing the face of his prey.

Poor Pancho. I guess he has never even dreamt about such career.

As everyone in the cellar tries to see the face of the infamous Fox, as well as the dim light and crowd allows, I sneak out from behind the barrels – and just in time to hold Rosa, who wavered for a moment.

"Diego..." she whispered half-consciously gripping my hand, but immediately finished with a stronger voice: "Diego, so this is the Fox? What is his name?"

"I have no idea," I answered, craning my neck to see him. "I have never seen him in my life... No, wait, we saw him in a tavern once, remember?"

Monastario, who stood petrified, woke up hearing my voice.

"This is not Zorro! This is a trick! Your trick! You have done it!" he yelled pointing at me.

"Oh, _Dios_," I sighted weary. "Can someone give him a glass of water? He went insane, I am afraid."

"Calm yourself, Senor," said my father, now kneeling beside Pancho and trying to wake him "You won. You defeated your Fox."

"He is not the Fox! He is only wearing the disguise!"

Hm, when a year ago he arrested me and forced me to put on the black costume, he didn't believe me that the feather does not make a bird. I wonder why he is so... changeable...

Pancho wakes just in time and looks scared at the people around him.

"So, Senor, you are Zorro?" Sergeant Garcia feels obliged to lead the hearing.

I do not understand why everyone looks at Pancho with so many doubts. Doesn't he look like the hero, or what? I wonder whether they would be equally disappointed seeing my face behind the mask...

"Me? Zorro? No!" exclaims Pancho trembling and touching his black clothes in disbelief. Well, he definitely doesn't look like the hero right now.

"So who are you? What are you doing here? Speak quickly, because you speak for your life!" demanded my father.

"I am just a vaquero from Santa Chiara. He can confirm it, he hired me!" Pancho points with hope at Monastario, who apparently still doesn't fully understand what is happening.

"Hired you? To do what?" I catch the thread.

"To hunt for Zorro... and to fight with you, Senor! You remember? The day in the tavern, when we attacked the senorita?" Pancho catches every chance to prove his identity.

Uh-uh, Monastario, you are in trouble. The attack on the lady never goes unpunished in California. There are angry rumblings among the gathered people.

"Did he also ask you to put fire on the ranchos?" my father asks the key question.

"Yes, yes, he did!" There is nothing strange in his eagerness to confess. It is better to be the arsonist than the outlaw. Arsonists have the right to the trial.

Rumblings change into turmoil.

Even Sergeant Garcia knows what to do now.

"Lancers! Arrest them both!" he shouts.

Monastario tries to protest, but lancers take him out. When they pass by me and he throws me hateful glance, I cannot help but smile, and, behind Rosa's back, point at myself with one finger. It is me, who was first, my friend. It is me.

He stops fighting, only looks at me with his eyes wide open, as long as he can, until he is carried off. Now I understand, that till that moment he had no certainty that I am the Fox. And yet - he didn't resign from chasing me, in spite of all my efforts to persuade him that he is mistaken. For a while I almost admire his obstination.

I won our game, but I have to admit that _el commadante _was a worthy adversary.

* * *

The next morning is the sunniest and the loveliest I have seen this year. Just after I get up, I go to Rosa's room, but it is empty, so I go downstairs. My father sits in the sala, finishing his breakfast.

"You did your part well yesterday, Father," I say to him. "It is likely, that without you, Sergeant Garcia would finish the show before it came to the desirable conclusion."

"Good, Diego, but I hope I will never again have to call for taking off the mask, not being sure who is behind it," sighs my father, but when he notices that I am not listening to him, only browsing around, he smiles with indulgence:

"You'd better go to her now and tell her finally your story. She will have something to tell you too."

"Oh, yes, your little secret, ha? Something she preferred to tell you first, not me?" I tease him, but I hardly pay attention to the conversation. Right now I can think only about her... and my confession.

"Well, Diego, you should understand that from her point of view you well deserved the disgrace. Now, don't lose time with an old man, just go to her."

"And where is she? Her room is empty."

"She got up early and went for a ride. She should be back soon, but..."

"But I may go and look for her," I finish with the smile. It will be even better to find her outside the hacienda.

I am already in the stables, when I came on the new idea and go to the secret passage instead. Let's add to my confession a touch of dramatic.

Tornado waits for me, rested and in good mood. Bernardo had yesterday no problems with getting him out of the cuartel, when most of the lancers were occupied in the cellar, watching the unmasking of the alleged Zorro.

"I am sorry I had to leave you in the cuartel for the whole day, my friend, but it was necessary. You helped me a lot," I praise him and he whickers, very content.

So I search for Rosa on Tornado, in the Fox disguise.

* * *

I look for her on the hills behind the rancho. It takes quite a long time before I notice her sitting between the stones. Now I remember that it was one of "our" places when we were children. I should have guessed earlier I may find her here.

I dismount and send Tornado to take care of himself for a while. I expect that our conversation may take a while. I also do not want him to start to protect me, if he saw something that would suggest to him that my life is in danger – and I suspect that such scene is very likely.

"_Buenos dias, Senora_!" I climb the stones and call to her.

To my surprise, she is not surprised…

"What brings the Fox out of his hiding in the middle of the day?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

"There are things that should be settled rather in the light of the sun, than under the cover of the night. It is a long story and I would like to tell it to you, Senora. May I join you?"

"Please, do."

I am little fazed out by her politeness, but she continues:

"There is something I would like to tell you too, _el Zorro,_" she says, and before I am able to reply, raises her hand stopping me:

"Please, let me talk first."

"I am listening, my lady." I bow, to hide the curiosity.

Her smile fades, she lowers her head and starts to speak slowly, as if the subject was very difficult for her.

"I did you injustice, _el Zorro. _I realized that when you asked me why I treat you with such animosity, but I was too proud to admit it then."

"Please, Senora..."

"No, no, let me speak. You are indeed a good, brave man... who deserves respect. From what I heard, you did a lot of good for this pueblo. And... for me too. You saved my life, more than once, and I..." her voice shivers and she hides her face, as if she was ashamed, "I treated you really badly."

I cannot believe what I hear, but it is indeed a good beginning to my story. Perhaps it will not be as bad as I supposed – if she appreciates merits of the Fox, she will sooner forgive me the deception. I come closer to her and touch her arm.

"Please, Senora, there is no need to..."

"I am so sorry! I feel so bad about it," she raises on me her eyes, now full of tears. "Please, tell me, you will forgive me..."

Oh, no, the tears.

Now I just do not know what to do, what to say.

"Of course, but, Senora, let me..." I start clumsily, but suddenly she trips on the stones and leans on me, seeking support. I grab her waist to stabilize her and then she sobs, whispers once again, "I am sorry..." and kisses me.

Quite passionately, I must admit. For a moment I kiss her back, forgetting everything, but suddenly I realize that something is terribly wrong.

I didn't start my story yet. I didn't take my mask off.

Cold shudder runs through my body and I slowly move her back.

I feel awful. I feel betrayed. Hurt. Deceived.

My destiny, my curse, caught me once again. _El Zorro _won my ladylove again. But this time it is the one without whom I just cannot live.

I look at her with desperation, but her eyes are watchful and calm.

"Do you know now, how I felt all that time, Diego?" she asks in a cold voice.

I stand numb and stunned, when she rips my mask off and slaps me. And then once again.

"You almost killed me, Diego!" she screams.

"You... know? I mean – you knew?" I ask quietly.

"Oh, not so long... and you almost destroyed me, before I learnt the truth," she hisses.

Suddenly she speaks very seriously, in a tone I have never heard before:

"Listen Diego, I know what I want, and I usually get it. And I always knew I wanted you, that is sure. The one thing I wasn't sure of was your love. You married me because you had to, don't deny it. And then you made me think that my greatest fear came true – what for?"

"I just wanted to protect you," I answer quietly.

"Do I need such protection? Don't you think I could bear you secret, cope with Monastario? Or anyone else? The only thing I couldn't bear was the thought, you regret marrying me... And that is exactly how you made me feel!"

"I thought that if I tell you... you will feel deceived... that I am not the person I pretend to be... that I endangered you so..." I confess sadly.

She seems a little moved and touches gently my arm.

"Diego, I told you, I know what I want... and I am always ready to pay the price for it... If you decided to become _el Zorro, _I believe you must have had a good reason to do it," her voice is almost soft, just as I imagined.

However, than she continues sharply: "But you lied to me, you lied to me with a cold blood, for weeks!"

"Maybe I was wrong – but I just wanted to spare you... the shock, the fear... I wanted you to be safe, to have calm, stable life..." I try to embrace her. She snickers, but doesn't move back.

"Well, you definitely didn't make my life calm, Diego. And," I can see mischievous sparks in her eyes, "I promise you your life with me will not be calm as well."

I have no doubts about it.

"How did you find out?" I ask to divert her attention from telling me off.

"Oh, you just slipped you tongue once, that night in the mountains. By the way, it was very stupid of you. If you are always so reckless, I wonder, how you managed to stay alive so long."

"Do not worry. You are the only one, who makes me so desperate, that I loose my reason," I answer gloomy.

She smiles with satisfaction and I think I am near to be forgiven, but suddenly she reminds herself something:

"And yesterday, Diego, yesterday, I almost died, seeing that man in your costume in the cellar... I thought it was you, laying there, unconscious! How could you do it to me?" she screams with new energy.

I start to apologize, when sudden thought strikes me:

"No, wait, that actually was not my fault! I had no idea, that you know the identity of the Fox. How could I guess, I should warn you about my plan? Why exactly didn't you tell me, that you recognized me?"

For a while she looks a little guilty.

"I waited for a moment, when you will be ready to tell me yourself. You must admit I was quite patient. Although I think I wouldn't be able to wait much longer. And in the meantime... well, I wanted to find a good way to punish you," she smiles cheerfully. "It was so nice to see you so guilty and apologizing..."

I do not think it is funny, but I guess it is not the right moment to complain...

"So, you want me to read you something?..." I only ask smiling.

"Actually you could rather offer me the ride. I'd like to get to know your horse - _this _horse – better," she laughs, and I know I am forgiven.

* * *

When we return, my father awaits me anxiously.

"So, how was it?" he asks me quietly, while Rosa is still on the patio. "Very bad?"

"Worse," I whisper. "She can make me think my greatest fear has come true."

"Well, anyway, you are alive," Father pats my shoulders, evidently unmoved by my confession.

"Now, I think we will organize the party," he continues. "We must celebrate the arrival of my first grandchild, don't you agree? We will invite..." he stops, seeing my face. "Oh, she didn't tell you?"

He turns to Rosa, who just entered the sala:

"You haven't told him yet, my Dear?"

"I just wanted to spare him the shock. Not to spoil his calm, stable life too soon..." she answers with innocent smile.

I just do not understand, what they are laughing about.

* * *

_**That is the end of the story,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I definitely did :)**_


End file.
